The Chase
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: James Diamond, notorious for flirting with every girl he sees. Sure, this girl isn't interested him yet, but she's not exactly good for him either. IS he going to learn that this one is better left alone, or will he just throw all caution to the wind?
1. Introduction

_**So kachilee07 and I like to text and watch BTR episodes and we've both been murdered by the Pranks episode DUE TO JAMES' CUTENESS TO LUCY. IT FUCKING KILLED ME. So uh, I have been frantically trying to get an idea to write something for James. Usually I'm not one with the James feels but HOLY SHIT ON A BRICK I SO WANT HIM NOW.**_

_**I want to do this story kind of like…episodes per chapter. You know how the boys are always doing incredibly stupid shit. Well, what sort of shit would you like to see them get into?**_

_**Please don't hurt me!**_

* * *

It was just an ordinary day for the boys of Big Time Rush.

Well, ordinary for them involves insane antics and a new problem every day, fights, and of course lots of food because they're four boys with never ending stomachs.

In this instance, the four of them were on the sofa playing a snowboarding game. Logan's face was scrunched together as he tried to calculate how many combos he needed in order to beat Kendall's high score. Carlos' mouth was open in the form of an 'o' as he watched his character jump high up into the air. James' eyes were wide and he had one leg up and bent as he ran through the course, moving along with his controller as though that controlled the character. The calm and collected Kendall was hunched over with his elbows on his knees, desperately trying to beat his friends.

The door to the apartment opened, and Camille walked over to the front of the TV. As soon as she was blocking their view they all screamed at her and she quickly jumped out of the way.

"I have something to say you know!" Camille shouted at them.

"Not now Camille I've almost got it!" Logan shouted before biting his lip.

"NO YOU DON'T! "Carlos screamed and threw his controller on the ground before tackling Logan. If Carlos was going to lose, then so was Logan. Taking this as an opportunity to win, James and Kendall both tried to step up their game but Camille turned off their game system. The boys all threw their controllers around and were shouting, Carlos and Logan even stopped fighting to yell at her.

"Like I was trying to say, I have an announcement to make!" She smiled and put her hands on her waist as she walked closer to them. "My friend just got a record deal, so she's coming here to make an album!"

"Your friend is female…" James said slowly raising an eyebrow.

"A girl!" Carlos gasped with wide eyes.

"Is she available?" Kendall raised an eyebrow too and stroked his chin playfully, because he was already happy with a lovely gal named Lucy, but he loved to make fun of his girl-crazy friends.

"Okay before you all—"

"I'm going to need pictures." James nodded and all the boys agreed.

"No you are not going to need pictures okay? She's not interested in dating right now all she wants to do is hang out and have fun and record her tracks. I told her I happen to know four very nice boys who are not going to be all over her like a pack of horny dogs." Camille crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at the four boys.

"That was a mistake," James laughed and then his face went serious, "If she's hot I'll be all over that."

"Does your friend happen to have a name?" Logan questioned as he sat back on the sofa.

"Ramona Asher, weird I know, her parents are uh…" Camille rolled her eyes and made a gesture that depicted smoking a blunt and acting high, instantly all the boys got it.

"Names are great, now is she hot?" James questioned again, and Camille responded by walking over to him and slapping him across the face. "OW! I just exfoliated!"

"I **mean it** James! Ramona is OFF LIMITS consider this a favor to you guys!" Camille sighed and shook her head as she walked out the door.

"A favor? Why a favor?" Carlos tilted his head to the side as Camille walked to the door. She sighed and turned around, throwing her arms out to her sides before bringing them back.

"Ramona's not the dating type anyway. She doesn't go for commitment; she'd probably just break your hearts. Now seriously, DON'T do anything with her. Are we clear? Don't make me slap you!" She threatened, and all of the boys nodded in understanding. Satisfied with this she waved at them and left the apartment.

"You're still going to chase after this unknown girl aren't you?" Kendall asked without even looking back at James.

"Absolutely!" James grinned.

* * *

Camille grinned and linked arms with her old friend as soon as she grabbed her room key and her suitcase. Camille grabbed the other one and began to chat her ear off as she led her to the elevators.

"I'll so give you a tour once we put your stuff down; you're absolutely going to love it here!"

"Dude I hope so, this is kind of cool, being here without the parents, I feel like I could eat ice cream for dinner for a month."

"I did that once on a dare and it was not fun!" They heard a voice say behind them. Both girls turned around to see the four boys of Big Time Rush. Camille growled in annoyance while Ramona chuckled and shook her head.

"These must be the guys you were talking about, name's Ramona." She didn't step forward to greet them; rather she leaned on the handle of her suitcase and wiggled her fingers at them.

"I'm James." He slid in front of her and smirked, "I—"

"Hit on everything that moves, yeah Camille told me." Ramona nodded and patted Camille's shoulder, "Then there's Kendall the good guy with the eyebrows, I'm assuming you're Carlos because of the helmet and the puppy face, and then her lovely boyfriend Logan." Ramona nodded to each of them who smiled and waved then glanced at Camille, "So can we bring this stuff up now?"

"Absolutely, then we'll have some girl time." Camille smiled at her, and then when Ramona turned away she slapped James across the face and ran with her to the elevator.

"Ow!" James frowned and rubbed his cheek, "she totally didn't let me put any charm on her, not fair."

"Well, if she didn't stop you Camille would have." Logan said as he patted James' shoulder. "Ease up James, because if you don't Camille will kill you."

"Whatever…" James pouted and shrugged it off. "Alright let's go find something to do. I say we go get me a tuxedo so I can woo her friend."

"No we are not doing that." Kendall scoffed and slapped him on the back of the head. "I've got an idea though…."

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Kendall who was hiding behind a flower pot. He glanced over at her, war paint on his face and wearing a completely black outfit. He was holding a nerf gun and he couldn't help but stare at her suspiciously.

"We are having a game of war, I would take you hostage but you're mine so… don't have to." He chuckled and pulled her down so she was hiding with him.

"…Okay and what's the point of this?"

"First one to get shot three times is the loser! Logan took Carlos' helmet hostage, he's going nuts…what are you up to?"

"Going to go hang out with Camille and her friend. Have fun, and if I get taken hostage because of the game I'm hitting your nuts if I'm not saved in a very hot way." Lucy laughed and kissed Kendall on the cheek before running away.

Meanwhile in the lobby Camille and Ramona were walking towards the pool to wait for Lucy when Carlos ran in front of them.

"New girl Ramona can I hold you hostage?" Carlos begged with puppy eyes.

"Um….no you may not do that." Ramona frowned staring at him, so he glanced over at Camille with the same puppy eyes.

"No way Carlos I'm not getting sucked into your game!"

"COME ON PLEASE?!" Carlos begged and dropped down to his knees in front of them, but right as he did so there were three shots to his back. He gasped and turned around to see Logan smirking deviously and blowing the tip of the nerf gun.

"See how hot my boyfriend is?" Camille giggled and nudged Ramona who chuckled and nodded in agreement to humor her.

"AT LEAST GIVE ME MY HELMET BACK!" Carlos shouted, so Logan rolled his eyes and threw the helmet at him. "Thank you!" He huffed and walked back to the apartment to wait for the game to end.

"Great job Logie!" Camille smiled and rested her hands on his shoulders and kissed him.

"Thanks Camille," He grinned at her like a puppy hopelessly in love before turning to Ramona. "Hey Ramona, can you do me a favor?"

"I'm not going to be your hostage that sounds really stupid." Ramona rolled her eyes. "By the way, James is behind you." She answered, and Logan turned around just in time to see James charging at him and aiming the gun. The girls both assumed that James was going to shoot Logan right in the chest and eliminate him, but Logan quickly ducked to the floor. Instead, James ended up shooting Ramona right in the eye." OW! MOTHER FUCKER!"

"Oh my god I shot the hot girl!" James yelped and ran over to her. "I'm so sorry!"

"Dick!" Ramona growled and kicked James so he was down on the ground holding himself, then she glanced over at Camille. "I thought you said this place was relatively normal and there were no…crazy people!" She shouted while rubbing her eye.

"Well I did say relatively…" Camille cringed while James pulled himself up to his feet.

"Let me help you!" James said quickly but Camille shoved him back lightly.

"I think that's enough interaction for today." Camille walked with Ramona out of the lobby, meeting up with Lucy who had to just turn right around and go back in the elevator. James sighed watching them walk away while Logan went over and patted him on the shoulder.

"You tried dude."

"Yeah, I shot a girl in the eye and it wasn't sexual." James sighed and shook his head while Logan looked at him in complete disgust.

"You're fucking gross!"

"WHAT?! You're telling me you have perfect aim when it comes to Camille?" James defended and followed Logan as he tried to run away from him. "I call bullshit dude!"

* * *

Ramona thought she was home free when late that evening she was back in her apartment.

Her apartment which happened to be completely void of any food, so she ended up ordering a pizza. When she opened the door to accept the delivery she was speechless to see James was holding her pizza instead of the delivery guy.

"You have a problem!" Ramona blurted out and stared up at him.

"Problem, or extremely polite since I just paid for your pizza?" James raised an eyebrow at her while Ramona blushed, both frustrated and flattered.

"Thanks…" She muttered and took the box from him. "But don't do that because then you make me feel worse for kicking you in the testicles."

"Well you kind of should, you kicked a complete stranger!"

"You shot me in the eye!"

"Fine we'll call it even. "James sighed dramatically and leaned on her door frame, "But like I was saying before, I'm Diamond, James Diamond, and I happen to like you."

"You don't even know me." Ramona snorted and rolled her eyes at him, "And that introduction was _so_ lame, cheesy lines stolen from James Bond don't work on me."

James shrugged at her and leaned forward so he was towering over her, "I have a feeling you and I are going to work out quite nicely together."

"In your dreams James Diamond." Ramona marked before shutting the door in his face. "Why are all the cute ones crazy?"

"I HEARD THAT!" James yelled from outside her apartment.


	2. The Club

**(kachilee07: Dude cheesy James Diamond is somehow very delicious! Like him being cheesy is just so cute and adorable you want to slap his face and then kiss it!**

**Am4muzik: WOO Well I hope you like this update, kind of got lost with where I'm going with this but hopefully I'll find my way and have it more organized!**

**Emy. Elle: LOL I had a feeling you would HATE this character she's definitely….different and special, but hey as the story goes on maybe she'll soften up and you won't hate her as much?**

**AddictedToMusic18: I can't wait to see how it unfolds either lmao, I don't plan ahead**

**Tokala: YAY I'M GLAD YOU LOVE IT**

**IHEARTROCK: Yay I'm glad you like her!**

**ValentineZombie: Oh yeah, plus with the things Camille's already told her about them? The boys seem like the most interesting….and strange group of people ever. If only she heard James' eye comment, that would have been icing on the cake! )**

* * *

James loved the new girl.

No, he wasn't in love with her; he had no sort of feelings like that. He just loved that at the moment she happened to be laying pool side in a bright blue bikini. He also loved that as she was laying back; her leg was bent at the knee so she could rest her notebook on it as she wrote. Oh yes, James _loved_ what he was seeing at the moment. So much so that he ran back to the apartment to get his swim trucks on. He ran back out to the pool and noticed the seat that was next to her was now filled. Well thankfully she had her headphones on and was busy writing because James turned over the chair so the boy resting there fell out of it, and instead he took his spot. He laid his towel behind him and held up the bottle of sun tan oil proudly. Since Ramona had yet to notice him he leaned over and tapped her knee. She took out her headphones and glanced over to see him lying in his chair like an Adonis and holding out the bottle of oil.

"Care to rub me?" James questioned with a smirk and a suggestive eyebrow raise.

Now Ramona very much enjoyed what she was seeing. His physique did seem rather godly to her. In fact, she did want to run her fingers through his spikey hair before climbing on top of him and feeling every single one of his muscles, but she wasn't going to let herself do that.

"Rub you down with oil?" Ramona laughed and shook her head, even though it was very tempting. "No thanks James, I'm a bit busy right now."

"Too busy to help out a friend? Come on what are you so busy with?" James questioned and Ramona quickly flashed him her notebook.

"Writing a song…but hey I'm sure Carlos can help!" She smiled and yelled at Carlos and waved him over. Carlos quickly ran over to her.

"Hi Ramona! What's up?"

"James wants a nice tan but I'm a bit busy and don't want to get my fingers greasy; can you put the tanning oil on him?" She asked sweetly and tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah sure no problem!" Carlos grabbed the bottle from James and pushed on his back so James was lying down.

"No, no, no Los! Really it's okay you don't have to!" He laughed nervously while Ramona smirked deviously and put her headphones back in her ears.

"It's okay James I don't mind helping you out." Carlos smiled sweetly and knelt down beside the lounge chair as he rubbed oil on James' back. James however growled in annoyance, completely upset that his plan didn't work and now Carlos was there rubbing his back instead of a hot girl sitting on his butt and massaging his muscles.

Boy was life a tease.

* * *

James was sitting in the apartment in his pajamas. After tanning poolside he took a shower and changed so he could mope on the sofa and eat a tub of ice cream as he watched action movies. Kendall walked into the apartment and went right to the refrigerator. He grabbed a water bottle and glanced over to see James moping. Part of him didn't want to ask but, he knew he had to.

"Okay, what's up your butt?" Kendall sighed and walked over to him.

"New girl got Carlos to rub oil on me." He muttered and pouted like a small child before eating another spoon of ice cream.

"..Uh…I don't know what to say…" Kendall mumbled in shock and James eyes widened in realization.

"We were at the pool!" he shouted in defense," It was tanning oil, in public, with people!"

"Oh…okay…" Kendall sighed and nodded at James, "Alright so you're upset about that?"

"Yes! I was trying to put the moves on her so that she would touch my muscles and think I'm amazing and obviously throw herself to my feet like everyone does!" James scoffed at Kendall as though he should have already known that, "But it didn't work."

"I like how you just ignore what Camille has to say and just go after her anyway." Kendall remarked with a shake of his head. "Dude just leave it alone."

"I DO NOT LEAVE THINGS—ESPECIALLY WOMEN ALONE!" James declared and jumped up to his feet. "I will win this battle, and all will bow down before me and say 'James Diamond is the greatest woman catcher ever!'" James declared before running to his room to change his clothes.

"That can be taken in such a creepy way…" Kendall muttered to himself.

* * *

"So what's the deal with James?" Ramona asked as she set her guitar back on its down. Lucy and Camille both grabbed a handful of chips before glancing over at her. "Is he like, a nympho or something?" She put her feet up on the table and watched as the two girls both started snorting and laughing.

"Well first of all if anyone's a nympho it's Lucy. Well…..not yet but she will be." Camille snickered and glanced over at Lucy who grinned in excitement.

"James isn't a nympho though, he's just super girl crazy." Lucy added.

"Yeah poor guy hasn't really had a girlfriend since they've been at the Palm Woods. Well….he has but they last like a day or a few hours." Camille shrugged while Ramona pursed her lips and stared at the two of them.

"Is he like, an asshole or something?"

"He's very self-loving." Lucy laughed and ate a potato chip, "totally in love with appearances and swears he's god's gift to singing."

"He is very good at singing though." Camille nodded; at least she was giving James some credit. "So…at least he has that part about himself down. But yeah just….try not to get mixed up with him, he might get bored with you."

"Hey! Calling me boring?" Ramona laughed and lifted her leg to kick Camille's chair over.

"Hey! I wasn't calling you boring I'm just saying James loves…looks and someone else might come around and he might like the way she looks more and that cycle will keep repeating!" Camille advised her, and Ramona just shrugged in response and took a sip of her soda.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here?"

"Watch the boys get into trouble, help them get out of trouble, and occasionally get in trouble because of them." Lucy nodded and drank her soda as well. "It has its benefits though, the boys were running around the pool and Carlos tripped me. I almost fell in but Kendall swooped and saved me before I could, it was hot." Lucy laughed and flipped her hair over her shoulder while Ramona kept a straight face.

"That is pretty…sexy but you guys need more…fun and adventure!"

"Trust me Ramona, don't go looking for it, it will find you." Camille advised her but Ramona shook her head.

"Nah, we can't just sit around and wait for it! We have to get up and go! You know what we should do? We should go to a club!" She sat up on her knees and grinned, "We'll get hot outfits and go clubbing, and we're nineteen we can so get in!"

"You know…we could definitely use a girl's night away from the guys." Lucy smirked and glanced over at Camille who looked unsure of this idea.

Meanwhile hiding in the air ducts right above Ramona's apartment was James and Carlos who were peeking into the apartment and watching the girls laugh and talk to each other. James was listening to what they said about him and he scoffed and glanced at Carlos.

"Dude I so don't get bored of girls!" He defended in a harsh whisper.

"You kind of do!" Carlos whispered back, "When a hotter one comes by you just run to her."

"That's not getting bored, that's finding something more delicious, like me!" James replied while fanning his fingers down his face.

"If you say so James!" Carlos shrugged and went back to looking through the vent opening to continue spying on the girls. As they were talking about going to a club, James grinned because he now had a beautiful idea forming in his mind. "James, your face is scaring me."

"Shut up!" James frowned and elbowed his friend, "I have an idea, all we have to do is go to the same club they're going to! Then I'll show off my _amazing_ dance moves and SHE WILL BE MINE!" He yelled and Carlos' eyes widened as he realized the girls stopped talking. The boys looked down and saw that the three girls were in a panic and staring up at the vents. Ramona got up and pushed her chair over so she could climb on top and grab the vent cover. "Crawl! Crawl away as fast as you can!" James yelled to Carlos, and the two of them went their separate ways as they frantically raced away from the apartment.

* * *

The three girls felt like they were in a movie together with how they were living it up at the club. They were having a ton of fun even though they weren't drinking, but Ramona was thinking of getting a fake ID in order to help that situation next time, and Lucy was quickly growing fond of her new friend. The girls were dancing in a line together while the boys were making their way into the club. They did however; leave Carlos home so he could distract Mama Knight so she wouldn't suspect that they were out at a club.

To be fair, Carlos can cause one hell of a distraction.

The girls stopped their dancing so they could go up to the bar and get a couple of sodas. While they were waiting they heard Lucy yell and laugh, so both turned their heads to see Kendall standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her. Ramona heard another yell and turned to her right to see Logan with his hands on Camille's waist, until she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Oh no…" She muttered, realizing where this was going. She felt a presence behind her and tried to ignore it as she grabbed her soda and took a sip.

"Well hello gorgeous." James said as he slipped into the small space beside her and draped an arm over her shoulders.

"You just had to ruin a girls' night out didn't you?" Ramona huffed and turned so she was glaring up at him. "I didn't invite you guys."

"Well they don't seem to mind." James remarked and gestured over to his two friends who were now happily dancing with their girlfriends. "I don't think you'll mind either, I'm a pretty great dancer." James smiled and grabbed her hand but she shook her head and pulled away, "Hey!"

"I'm not interested in dancing with you dude!" She looked around and tapped the shoulder of a blonde girl behind her. "My friend really wants to dance with you." She told her and pushed James in front of her. The blonde looked James up and down appreciatively before taking his hand and dragging him over to the dance floor. While Ramona sighed and sipped her soda, James couldn't help but feel ticked off that she threw him away like that.

But then again, she did just get him a very hot blonde girl to dance with. Still though, James was not happy that she was able to deflect his advances so…seamlessly. It was almost as though he had met his match.

"JAMES DIAMOND DOES NOT MEET HIS MATCH!" He yelled out loud, startling the blonde girl. "Oh…sorry not talking about you let's keep dancing." He told her while holding her waist and pulling her closer.

James and Ramona were going to have an interesting friendship evolve.

Either that or they would really grow to hate each other.


	3. I Dub Thee

**(Emy. Elle: LMAO you're going to hate her oh man, try not to kill her just yet I have more chapters to do with her!**

**Mrs. ShayMaslow: Lmao I touch everything of his, not going to lie**

**Am4muzik: James is definitely a whore, but he's such a hot whore that it's kind of okay!**

**Tokala: Aw thank you! I try, James is…special to write**

**Kachilee07: I so would have mounted him and rubbed oil on him not going to lie lol! You have to admit the boys are creative with how they hide and spy on people! Or in James' case, sneaking up on them in a club**

**ValentineZombie: YAY I'm glad you love Ramona, that's kick ass! That's a good question on who can win the stubborn war, maybe James! After all he does have incredible looks on his side to help him out…)**

* * *

After a long day of recording Ramona was happy to ride her motorcycle back home, she was even more thrilled to see an ice cream truck parked outside. With her guitar strapped on her back she entered the lobby happily licking an ice cream cone. But just as she was nearing Bitter's desk the ice cream cone was slapped out of her hand and she was shoved into a utility closet. Ramona whirled around to see James standing there and locking the door. "Okay what the hell pretty boy? I just bought that ice cream!"

"…Yeah that was a little dumb now that I think about it I could have just watched you lick that for a little longer." James sighed realizing he could have imagined his dick as the ice cream cone.

"Okay, get out of that daze!" Ramona ordered and poked him in the cheek to get his attention, "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Oh. YOU DEFELCTED ME LAST WEEK!" James yelped and crossed his arms over his chest. "No one can just…_deflect_ James Diamond with such ease that does not happen!" He huffed and stared down at her. Ramona just tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay maybe I did that, but if I remember correctly I did pass you off to a delicious blonde."

"Yeah she was really hot." James nodded as he remembered that woman. "But that's not the point!"

"Oh too late, you approve of what I did for you!" Ramona chuckled and walked towards the door. "Desperate is not a pretty color on you James, well, I don't think it's a pretty color anyway." She unlocked the door and left the storage closet with James quickly pursuing her.

"Hey! You can't just…shrug me off like that and leave first, that's my job!" James called out after her, making Ramona turn around and sigh. When she opened her mouth to speak she was ready to tell him to leave her alone, but sliding in between the two of them was none other than Jett Stetson wearing a black leather jacket and sunglasses. "Hey!" James growled.

"Ramona Asher, I've heard about you." Jett told her as he took off his glasses slowly, "You, beautiful lady are coming out to dinner with me tonight."

Ramona took a moment to stare between James and Jett. She looked him up and down and shrugged in defeat, "Yeah sure whatever, see you here at seven." She then turned on her foot and left to her apartment, leaving James there completely shocked with his mouth hanging open.

"J-Jett! WHAT THE HELL YOU TOOK HER FROM ME!" James yelled and spun him around by his shoulder so he could angrily yell at his face.

"Well not exactly, she's not yours, Diamond. Not my fault you can't pick up a girl." Jett laughed and took off his jacket," stupid jacket."

"If that's a stupid jacket then why are you wearing it? And hey you could see that I was trying to get a date with her!" James growled and poked him in the chest.

"Well it's not my fault you made one very obvious mistake." Jett grinned and poked James in the chest. "You misinterpreted her. Your stupid preppy boy looks weren't going to get anywhere with her! Your desperate pleas…." Jett laughed and shook his head. "Bad boy was clearly the way to go." Jett smirked and shoved James before leaving the lobby. This left James to stand there completely stunned and in shock.

* * *

Camille and Logan were sitting across from each other at the pool. They were holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes dreamily, leaning forward and getting ready to share a kiss. James however decided he had to ruin their moment. He ran right over to them and pushed them both away from each other by their shoulders.

"JAMES!" Camille gasped and glared up at him, "What was that for!?"

"JETT IS TAKING RAMONA OUT ON A DATE!" James growled and crossed his arms over his chest. "All because he went for the stupid bad boy look and he stole her right from me!"

"Technically she's not yours…" Logan corrected and all James did was glare down at him.

"He's right James, she isn't. So it shouldn't bother you anyway. I am surprised though she'd agree on a date with Jett…"

"Why are you surprised?" Logan glanced at Camille who shrugged.

"Well, he's worse than James! It's like talking to a door I'm surprised she didn't see through that!" Camille sighed and glanced at her phone after receiving a text. "Oh that's her now she wants some help picking out an outfit. Later guys!" She stood up and kissed Logan passionately before turning to James and slapping him across the face.

"Ow!"

"Now you leave her alone, I mean it Diamond!" Camille warned before walking back into the hotel.

Later that evening when Logan and James were leaving the pool to go back to the apartment, James spotted Ramona waiting in the lobby. She wore high waisted jeans, a pair of pumps and a sleeveless white button down. His mouth fell open and he started to walk towards her but Logan quickly grabbed him and forced him out of the lobby.

* * *

The next day James was on his way to find Ramona. Surely there was something he could get out of her. Date, friendship, he needed _something_ to work with before he'd enact a master plan which he had yet to come up with. As he was walking down the hallway he swore he heard sobbing.

"Oh...if that's Ramona I can play the sensitive guy and cheer her up before spooning!" James said excitedly and followed the sound of sobbing. He came across an open apartment door and was shocked to see Jett lying on the floor in the fetal position and crying. "Jett?!" He gasped in shock and Jett quickly looked up at him. Ordinarily he would yell at James to leave him alone, but instead he just sniffled and curled back up into a ball on the floor. "Dude what the hell…?"

"Be gone!" Jett yelled waving his hand at him, "I must be alone!"

"What happened to you?" James leaned against the doorway and stared down at him. A part of him was jumping for joy at seeing his misery.

"Ramona, that's what happened! She's bad news James, bad news!" Jett yelled and finally managed to pull himself up from the ground and stood in front of him.

"Bad news how?" James asked with wide eyes. If he was interested in Ramona before, that interest just rose by about one hundred percent.

"She's….she's a bitch!" Jett gasped and took out a handkerchief to dry his tears. "She…she showed up and she was HOT! Bright red lipstick, that dark hair pulled back in a ponytail, god I wanted her right there."

"Right of course." James nodded in understanding. He of course saw Ramona before the two left for the date, and he agreed that she looked absolutely bangable. "So what's the problem?"

"She was impervious to all of my moves!" Jett gasped. "I pulled every single move in the book for her! First I acted like the careless bad boy and she got annoyed. Then I pulled out sensitive bad boy and she seemed so bored! Then I dropped the bad boy thing and just went full on gentleman and she brushed it off! I pulled out her chair and all she said was thanks, not even a kiss on the cheek or a swoon!" Jett hiccupped and James stared at him in complete shock. At least one of those moves was supposed to work on her!

"Then what happened?"

"I asked her to dance at the restaurant; she said her foot hurt so she didn't want to! Then I offered to carry her home and she just…she said no! SHE'D RATHER WALK!" Jett shook his head and clutched his heart. "I was getting desperate James you have no idea. I walked her to her apartment and I was expecting a goodnight kiss, so I asked her when our second date was going to be and she said there wasn't going to be one! Can you believe that? NO SECOND DATE!" Jett yelled and shook James by his shoulders.

"Did she say why?" James questioned and Jett nodded.

"She said….she said she wasn't into me! NOT INTO ME! EVERY WOMAN IS INTO ME!" Jett began to sob uncontrollably at his failure while James just grinned.

"Sucks to be you!" James smiled wickedly and stepped away from the door. He slammed the door shut and went over to the lobby to see if he could spot Ramona, and of course he found her lounging in a chair and writing. "Hi Ramona." He smiled and sat across from her. She looked up at him and nodded, saying a quiet hello before going back to her writing. "How was your date last night?"

"Fine I guess. Kid is crazy as dicks." She uttered and continued to write.

"Think you'll go on another date with him?" James pressed and she sighed in annoyance before looking up at him.

"No, why, you want to try and ask me out again?" She raised an annoyed eyebrow at him. Sensing that she wasn't too happy, James decided to play it cool for once.

"No! I was just genuinely curious; you're giving yourself way too much credit." He joked, hoping that she wouldn't punch him in the face. Thankfully she just chuckled and rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah well, I don't plan on going on another date with him. He's so fake and annoying ugh, and it was like talking to a wall! Sheesh, I thought it was hard to find a guy with substance before but in Hollywood it's just so much worse!" She shook her head at the thought and glanced over at him, "Not even cute."

Now her saying Jett wasn't cute just made James grin like an uncontrollable madman.

"If he's not cute then why go out with him in the first place?" He pressed and Ramona laughed at herself.

"I was _starving_ since you threw away my cone. He wasn't desperate or anything so I figured I might as well get a free dinner out of it." Ramona shrugged and picked up her book and her purse, "see you around James." She commented before turning around and exiting the Palm Woods. James sat there speechless and watched as Ramona left.

So that's who she was. Ramona Asher was a heartbreaker, but she was a rare breed. She was a heartbreaker who hid it well, hiding it by showing disinterest. Only using men to get what she needed such as food or possibly (and hopefully for James in the near future) just sex.

"This is going to be a fun game, you heart breaker." James muttered to himself but quickly felt a slap on the back of his head, "ow!"

"Are you fucking dumb?" Kendall sighed and sat down next to James. "You want to chase someone you have dubbed 'heart breaker'?"

"Well yeah dude I have yet to get one! Jennifers don't count they're sluts." He nodded to Kendall who rolled his eyes. "It's like…the last thing I need for my women collection!"

"Dude you have a problem." Kendall snickered, "why would you want to go after someone like that? You'll just get hurt, or better yet, your _heart broken!_" Kendall tried to explain but James was having none of that.

"Nope I won't, you just have to know how to play the game Kendall." James grinned and put his hands behind his head happily, "And boy do I know how to play the game."


	4. Personal Space

**(Kachilee07: Being dragged into the closet sounds pretty delicious now that you mention it! But oh man yeah James …it is not going to end well for him, he might actually lose a testicle**

**ValentineZombie: Oh no not at all! It's totally oaky to laugh at that pretty boy crying in hysterics. I can't lie if I saw that in real life I'd laugh in Jett's little face! But yeah James is dumb, it seems like a fun challenge but it can totally fuck him over in a not so delicious way!**

**Mrs. ShayMaslow: LMFAOO nice to know!**

**Am4muzik: Yeah Jams didn't think it through…he's dumb**

**AddictedToMusic18: Glad you find it funny! He's…dumb and special**

**Guest: HAHA yes Ramona is definitely going to get it! Ah man, poor thing**

**Tokala: I KNOW HE COULD ACTUALLY LOSE THIS!**

**BigTimeRusher422: Oh…he most definitely is unless he actually does a good job but I doubt it**

**IHEARTROCK: Nah, since when does James listen?)**

_**Okay so last three chapters were funny but here comes the DRAMAAAA.**_

_**Also I saw Man of Steel today and it was actually very fantastic, probably because my amazing man in the whole world Christopher Nolan wrote it….so yeah don't be surprised about what I did here.**_

* * *

There's nothing better than waking up in the morning and relaxing by taking a nice hot shower. Just washing all your troubles away and tending to those tense muscles with a luxurious body wash and hot water to take it all away. Ramona sighed contentedly and walked out of the shower with her eyes closed as she dried her hair. She dragged the towel over her hair and skin and opened her eyes to look over herself in the mirror.

That's when she let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

Everyone was in the lobby just hanging out wondering what they were going to do for the day. Lucy was sitting on Kendall's lap with her arm loosely draped around his shoulders. Camille and Logan sat side by side holding hands while James and Carlos sat across from them playing on their Nintendo DS.

Then it felt as though the entire hotel shook as they heard an ear piercing scream. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around to try and find out where the source was coming from. As they were looking James noticed Jett sat there calmly with a smirk on his face as he buffered his nails. Before he could even ask him why he was so calm there was more screaming heard in the lobby, and a green blur ran past them all and attacked Jett, who screamed 'not the face' and proceeded to cover it as he was beaten with a hair brush. Kendall was the first one to leap into action and he quickly grabbed the blur by the arms and pulled it away from Jett.

Finally everyone could see what was attacking Jett, and the entire lobby erupted into laughter. Ramona was being held back by Kendall, wearing a white robe, _green skin, and dark purple hair_. If her skin wasn't green, everyone would see her cheeks red of embarrassment and fury, but she wasn't done there. Ramona became even _more_ aggressive towards Kendall and she lashed out at him, turning her head to bite his arm so he could let go. She shoved him away and looked like she was ready to attack him, but Camille ran over and put her arms around her to calm her down.

"Why are you attacking me?" Jett yelled at her, "I think you look fabulous, so much better now."

"I look like She-Hulk!" Ramona screamed at him. "You did this to me!" She pointed a finger at him and Jett just smiled and stood up slowly, getting ready to make an exit.

James was still left confused as to why Ramona acted so viciously towards Kendall. Aside from him, she was generally very calm and mellow towards all of the guys. Sure she kept her distance from them but she wasn't aggressive. She was always talking to Kendall and Lucy about music, so it was especially shocking that she bit him and was ready to maul him like an angry mother bear.

"You're acting like her too! Sorry cupcake but no one breaks my heart and gets away with it!" Jett told her.

"How did you even get in my apartment?"

"Uhh...I err…might have had something to do with that." Buddha Bob said as he stood awkwardly in the corner. "He told me there was an emergency and needed to get into your apartment so I let him in." Instantly Ramona's head snapped towards Jett who was slowly walking away.

"You were in my apartment when I wasn't there! I don't like people in my personal space!" Ramona shouted, getting even angrier. So much so, that Camille had to look at Lucy for help. Logan stood up so that Lucy wouldn't have to do it, but Camille shook her head at him frantically. Lucy shrugged and got up; grabbing Ramona's other arm to stop her from committing a murder.

"Oh it's just a little dye in your soaps! No big deal!" Jett laughed, "See ya!" He cackled and ran off while Camille whispered to Ramona to calm her down. When she was calm she looked around the lobby everyone was _still_ staring at her and giggling at her appearance.

"I have to go." She muttered as they let go of her arms so he could run back to the safety of her apartment. Camille sighed and watched leave before slumping on the sofa next to Logan.

"What was that all about?" Logan frowned, his voice a bit scratchy from a long rehearsal.

"Yeah she bit me!" Kendall said in shocked as Lucy studied his bicep.

"She um….well personal space means a lot to her." Camille told them while looking away.

"But you girls touched her and she had no problem with it." Carlos pointed out, which made all the guys stare at Camille once more.

"Gosh you're a nosy bunch aren't you?" Camille shook her head. "Sheesh, come on Lucy!" Camille said before grabbing the girl and taking her away leaving all the boys to stare at each other.

"Wow it's like a superhero collision!" Carlos said with wide eyes," She was She-Hulk and Logan your voice is fucked up so you're Batman!" Carlos grinned and glanced at Kendall, "You're Spiderman because you had good intentions but still screwed up," Then he looked at James "I don't know what you are yet, but I want to be the Hulk! SMASH!" Carlos got up and was about to smash the table until they all tackled him to the floor to stop him.

* * *

_Pft, stupid superheroes. Carlos is stupid, just because I didn't do anything at the moment doesn't mean I'm not a superhero. Hell I could be superman, I'm sexy enough! I have the boy-ish good looks and the amazing hair to play the role. Plus I have a huge package and muscles, I'm perfectly set!_ James sighed to himself and stood outside of Ramona's apartment and knocked on the door.

Step one to obtaining a heart breaker, gain their trust.

The door opened just a crack, revealing the purple haired, green skinned beauty donning a white tank top and jeans. "Come to make fun of me?" She scowled and glared up at James.

"Actually I came to lend a hand." He smiled and reached into a shopping bag making Ramona stare at him suspiciously. "Exfoliator, it'll get the dye out of your skin and this hair dye looks pretty close to your natural color. It's just a shade or two darker so that it'll completely cover the purple." He told her and Ramona was taken aback by the kind gesture so she continued to stare at him.

"Thanks James…."

"Sure….uh can I come in? I'll help you out with it—"

"Oh, no! My place is a mess." She said quickly.

"That's fine we can do it at my apartment—"

"No!" Ramona yelled and James was completely confused, "I uh…don't feel too good…"

"So…you just want me to leave this for you here then?" James asked holding out the bag. Ramona nodded and grabbed it.

"Thanks James!" she said before slamming the door shut with a sigh.

"…Okay…"He muttered before walking away.

* * *

"Hey guys what's up?" Carlos asked as he dived onto the sofa and grabbed the bowl of popcorn away from Logan.

"Nothing." They all sighed simultaneously.

"Why so bored? Let's play a game!" Carlos suggested eagerly.

"Lucy and Camille went to Ramona's apartment to help her stop being so…Green…" Kendall told him with a shrug, and this made James frown.

"Seriously? I gave her that stuff and she wouldn't let me help her!" He whined.

"She probably thought you were going to hit on her or take advantage of her." Logan snorted and grabbed the popcorn back all for himself.

"Yeah well I'm not damn it and I MUST CLAIM HER AS MINE!" James shouted while pointing his finger in the air.

"You have a problem." Logan muttered quietly.

"I KNOW HOW YOU CAN MAKE HER YOURS!" Carlos jumped up and shouted. "We'll get revenge on Jett, duh!" He grinned at all his buddies.

"You know, Carlos does have a point." Logan shrugged and glanced over at James.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO MAKE HER YOURS!" Kendall shouted but James completely ignored him.

"I'm game! What do we do?"

"First we get costumes—"Carlos grinned like a child and the three of them groaned.

"I'm not dressing up!" Logan whined, "This is stupid why do we need to dress up anyway?"

"Because it's already been established that the theme for today is superheroes so we HAVE TO DO IT!" Carlos screamed at them. Immediately the three boys scrambled and grabbed costumes before devising their plan.

* * *

Jett was happily strolling down the hallway while checking himself in his mirror and perfectly applying Chap Stick. Since he got his revenge on Ramona for breaking his heart, he needed to go out and find a new piece of meat, I mean, woman. When he looked up from the mirror he saw Batman and Superman standing there waiting for him with giant water guns in their hands. Wide eyed, he turned around and was met with the Incredible Hulk and Spiderman holding buckets of glitter and feathers. "Okay, what are you losers doing?"

"Well, you don't want to be a superhero like us and Ramona?" James questioned with a sickly sweet grin.

"Yeah we just figured we'd help you out." Logan shrugged.

"Just a cross between…what was it Carlos?" Kendall looked down at Carlos who was all too eager.

"Hawk Man and Aquaman!" Carlos grinned.

"Now what a minute fellas!" Before Jett could protest James and Logan began to squirt rotten milk at Jett who began to scream and flail, then Carlos and Kendall dumped the buckets of glitter and feathers on top of Jett leaving him a complete mess. Jett pouted and swore revenge on them. He tried to charge at them but in the midst of being attacked he spun around and didn't realize he was facing the wall and not them, so he ended up running into the wall and knocking himself out while the boys pointed at him and laughed.

Meanwhile in the lobby a now normal skin-toned Ramona sat with Camille and Lucy chatting quietly. The three girls heard laughter and looked up to see the four boys in their superhero costumes and drinking smoothies as they strolled through the lobby as though they weren't dressed up as heroes.

"Umm, why are they dressed like that?" Ramona questioned.

"I wish I knew." Camille sighed and shook her head, "Logan does look cute though."

"And Kendall looks REALLY delicious as Spiderman, excuse me ladies." Lucy giggled and ran out of her seat to jump on Kendall's back. As she was doing that Jett stumbled through the lobby crying and begging for soap and a stylist, but everyone just ran away from him like a monster. James looked back to laugh at Jett and noticed Ramona staring at him suspiciously, so he shot her a wink and grinned before turning around and getting in the elevator.


	5. Stop His Plan

**(BigTimeRusher422: Yeah I'm building up to it, and the guys as heroes is a delicious sight!**

**Kachilee07: Yeah I definitely would have brought a bat to kill Jett that would not fly with me, everyone in a ten foot radius would have died. LMAO I bet you'd love James as your superhero for life**

**Mrs. ShayMaslow: LOL It's okay, I think we'd all do that!**

**Am4muzik: Yeah James actually did a nice thing; I'm so surprised at him!**

**AddictedToMusic18: Yeah Jett deserved it, and it's nice to see the boys got back at him!**

**ValentineZombie: That was definitely a cruel, low blow! Jett's just lucky that there were people there to stop her because I personally believe that she would have murdered him and stuffed his body in the vents! Yeah biting Kendall wasn't really a good thing but she had her reason! **

**Emy. Elle: AH I had a feeling it was but I didn't want to be presumptuous! But uh, yeah she doesn't like men getting too close and all up in her personal space, it bothers her…you'll find out why! But hey just enjoy the mental picture of James as Superman, I think it's a delicious sight**

**Tokala: ME TOO YUM YUM**

**Star197: Oh he'll need that luck!)**

_**So there is an idea I was given for the story that I want to do but I don't know if I'll do it just yet…I think I might save it for another chapter or two, but for now I'm stuck. GRRR….it's hard writing a heartbreaker and a slut!**_

* * *

James was happily laying poolside and soaking up a few rays. Then of course a shadow had to form in front of him and he growled in annoyance before opening his eyes and lifting his sunglasses. Camille stood there with her arms crossed over her chest and tapping her foot impatiently. "James I'm going to slap you."

"Why what did I do?!" He frowned and put his feet on the ground in preparation of running away from her.

"I told you to leave Ramona alone." Camille growled.

"So I was just supposed to let Jett turn her into a monster and let him get away with that? We wouldn't have let him do that if it was any of you not just because it's her! Sheesh I can be nice you know." James pouted but Camille was unmoved.

"You didn't have to wink at her James! I know you…everything you do has a plan behind it, even that exfoliator and hair dye! I'm telling you that you're going to get hurt and you just don't listen to me!" She huffed and threw her hands in the air above her head.

"How am I going to get hurt?" James challenged and leaned forward in his seat, "Why are you keeping her such a mystery huh?"

"I'm not keeping her a mystery I'm just…doing what I know is good for everyone!" She straightened up and put her hands on her hips, "and you're not good for her."

"HEY!" James yelled and jumped up to his feet, staring down at Camille who was completely surprised. "Don't say I'm not good for her because you don't know that! I can be great for her, we don't know that but I'm a good person!" He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "And you know what? I won't leave her alone, so ha!" James stuck his tongue out at Camille who huffed and slapped him across the face before walking away.

"Whatever…game on." He muttered and sat back down.

* * *

"James!" James' ears perked up at the sound of a female voice calling him. He stopped pulling back on the bungee cord that was going to launch Carlos who was on a skateboard into the pool, and glanced around to see where it came from. Standing to his right was Ramona with her head tilted to the side wondering why he resembled a confused puppy when his name was called.

"Hey…Ramona what's up?" He tried to be casual and cool, trying not to show his excitement that she approached him.

"Just wanted to say thanks for the stuff, and…for getting back at Jett, you too Carlos." She turned and smiled at Carlos who beamed at her proudly.

"No problem he's an idiot." James nodded and looked her over," you look good as new! Hair looks great…"

"Thanks…" Ramona nodded and clutched at the handle of her guitar case. "Well, see you around." She turned away but James placed his hand on her shoulder, making her recoil quickly at the touch.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out later." He said slowly, watching her to try and see her reaction.

"Um…yeah sure why not?" She shrugged and waved at him, "Later guys!"

"I thought Camille said to leave her alone." Carlos glanced over at James who shrugged and continued to pull back the cord.

"Bitters also said no slingshot pool extravaganza, but we don't listen to him either." He grinned at Carlos and let the cord go, making Carlos scream in excitement as he went hurtling through the open doors and into the pool.

Now all that was left for him to do was to plan what he was going to do with Ramona. For some reason she didn't like males touching her even being alone with her in apartment, so he had to make sure he had something that was a good idea and wouldn't result in her punching him in the throat and thinking he was up to no good.

Although in a way, he kind of was up to no good.

He had a game he needed to play, and win and Ramona just happened to be the main part of that game.

* * *

**Movies tonight, u me, lucy?** Camille decided to shoot Ramona a text.

**Have plans to hang with James, join us!**

"NO!" Camille shouted, scaring the life out of Logan who was sitting beside her and reading. "Damn it!"

"What's the matter?"

"James asked Ramona to hang out and she said she would…this is bad." Camille's eye twitched and she slowly turned to Logan who was becoming more and more afraid of her by the second. "You're going to help me."

"…Alright." He muttered with a nod. Camille leaned in to whisper in his ear before pulling away and slapping him across the face.

"LOGAN MITCHELL I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU! YOU BIG STUPID JERK!" She shouted and stood up, dumping the contents of his smooth all over him before leaning over and kissing his cheek quickly. "Love you baby!" She whispered before running away to grab Lucy.

Logan sighed and walked back up to the apartment. When he threw the door open he let out a loud cry before falling face first on the floor and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Dude what's wrong!?" Carlos gasped and ran over to Logan to try and help him up, but he just wouldn't budge.

"Oh I know what that is…" Kendall sighed and shook his head.

"Logan's been dumped, _again_." James added and tried to help him sit up as well, but still he wouldn't move.

"What happened?" Kendall asked, and the three of them picked Logan up by his limbs and laid him across the sofa. Logan couldn't think of a reason as to why Camille would have dumped him again, so he started to speak gibberish while pretending to cry so they would just have to agree with him.

"Wow sounds rough…" Carlos sighed and shook his head while patting Logan on the back. James and Kendall stared at Carlos like he was a moron, but carols ignored them and continued to pat his back.

"Okay looks like we'll have to cheer him up." James sighed; his plan was going to have to wait until another day.

"Come on let's go on the roof with water balloons and drop them on people." Kendall grinned.

"YES! LET'S FILL SOME OF THEM WITH WHIPPED CREAM!" Carlos shouted in delight before running off to get the needed supplies while Kendall and James carried Logan upstairs to the roof.

_Camille so owes me a blow job for this _he thought to himself as he pretended to cry and wail.

* * *

After Ramona got back to the palm woods from her recording session, she was tackled onto the floor by Camille with Lucy standing over the two of them. "Camille what the fuck—are you crying!?" Ramona frowned and stared at her friend's streaking mascara.

"LOGAN AND I BROKE UP!" She cried and began to wail like a banshee. Her arms were limp around Ramona's shoulders and she threw her head back and continued to sob. Ramona hugged Camille and glanced up at Lucy who was sad and shaking her head.

"Okay come on we'll go watch movies with hot guys and eat ice cream." Ramona sighed while Lucy bent down and helped Camille off of Ramona. Together the three girls went up to her apartment and got ready to 'cheer up' Camille, who the entire time was sobbing. Even when she was shoving ice cream into her mouth she was crying and the ice cream was pooling in her mouth before spilling over the sides. Ramona had to clean up the poor girl and try to understand what the hell she was saying.

The boys were having an easier time because Logan wasn't as dramatic, he was even loosening up a bit but he had to stay upset for just a little bit longer to ensure Ramona and James wouldn't have time to hang out. He also realized there was a possibility of her hanging out with him along with everyone else as chaperones but he didn't want to tell that to Camille. He was absolutely positive that she would have smacked Logan and told him that was a bad idea. On one hand, his brother was chasing a girl, on the other hand, that was his girlfriend's best friend and apparently that was not allowed.

Oh, how hard it is to have a penis.


	6. Drunken Stories

**(am4muzik: Well I imagine it is hard to have a penis, getting boners out of the blue! Well I think you'll have your answer to the recoil today!**

**Kachilee07: Dude living at the Palm Woods must be so much fun because the boys always do such stupid shit! So yeah I definitely recommend trying that pool slingshot thing lmao. **

**BigTimeRusher422: YAY glad you love it**

**Emy. Elle: LOL okay I'll stop saying he's a slut! You ALWAYS catch my mistakes lmao, but uh yeah the visual of Camille with that ice cream problem isn't exactly the most attractive thing in the world. I just realized the wordplay on how hard it is to have a penis, get it? HARD, I made myself giggle**

**Tokala: God they NEVER listen, they have a problem with authority**

**AddictedToMusic18: I imagine he would have wanted to keep out of it, but I bet his girlfriend would have smacked him for not helping him out lmao**

**Mrs. ShayMaslow: Yeah…sucks to be Logan!**

**ValentineZombie: Don't worry things will be explained today! Hey at least Camille carried out that plan well, and now they BOTH get a reward because she'll have to blow Logan to thank him for helping him out and well…that's great for both of them. As for James well…he's just special lmao.)**

_**HI READERS! So **__**BigTimeRusher422**__** is the lovely one that gave me the idea for this chapter, so everyone should thank her and check out her stories.**_

* * *

During the course of one week Logan and Camille had to plan and enact a dramatic way for the two of them getting back together so no one would get suspicious. After all, they break up all the time, them getting back together wouldn't be _that_ strange, they just needed a good reason. So their dramatic getting together involved paying Jett to hit on Camille in front of the boys and after rejecting him he would grab her butt, so Logan was supposed to jump in and shove him away before taking Camille back all for himself. Of course when everyone saw this Ramona had to chime in and say "_That seemed so staged"_, but Camille silenced her by 'accidentally' stomping on her foot when she went to sit with Logan.

At least Ramona dropped it after her foot was smashed.

But that wasn't the only interesting thing happening during the week.

Ramona had seven dates during the week, a new boy every day and while this made James want to murder everyone in the hotel, it also gave him a little time to do some research.

By research we mean spying on her and trying to learn more about her for every date she went on. Plus they had actually begun to talk to each other and have conversations, so the next day he could always ask her how the date went. The answer was just always the same 'it was okay', nothing interesting at all would happen. Well, not that she'd tell him, but every time she went home she left a string of men crying behind her. From each guy she got something different, free movie trip, free food, and free amusement park admission. Heck, even a free concert, yet each one was the same. Not a hug, not a kiss just a wave goodbye and the promise of no more dates.

Hm, she was proven to be more difficult than James thought her to be.

Yet she went out with everyone BUT HIM!

He was starting to piece things together though. Every guy she went out with him had similar personality traits to him and Jett. They were all 'pretty' males, all assholes in their own right. They only had to ask her out once for her to say yes and they did try to appeal to different aspects of her in order to get a positive answer. But as similar as they were to James, _he_ wouldn't get a yes and that bothered him.

He was James Diamond after all! He was so sexy he could give James Bond a run for his money!

_Hm, I could always send her in a car to Mexico and save her after—no that might actually be pushing it._ He thought to himself as he approached her at the studio. Apparently her producer for her CD, as she liked to call him was a 'raging prick', so she was trying to see if Gustavo was interested in taking her under his wing so she wouldn't be screwed and have to move back to Connecticut. "Hey Ramona!" James grinned and leaned on the doorway to stop her from getting passed him.

"Hey James…" Ramona nodded slowly and shifted her weight between her feet, "Uh, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight, to make up for last week." James told her, watching her push her lips to one side as she thought about it.

"Sure we'll bring everyone; it'll be a big hang out. See ya tonight." Ramona smiled at him and squeezed past him. James was cursing himself mentally for not clarifying that he wanted to just hang out with her….but this was a start. _Next time_, he'll get her alone and pull the classic _Diamond_ moves and sweep her off her feet.

Then the heartbreaker will be his.

* * *

Ramona luckily came through with her promise of fake ID's to score alcohol. They showed up at a club, paid their fee and got wristbands so they could get their drinks. Have to love a night with an open bar. For the first half the girls were all dancing with each other, leaving the guys to dance awkwardly by themselves while just staring at the girls to make sure no one was creeping up on them or planning to do anything silly. Then Kendall and Logan just couldn't take it anymore. They grabbed their girlfriends and _partied hard_ with them. Carlos was content with dancing by himself. In fact, after a few fruity drinks with bright blue umbrellas, he was dancing in the middle of the club with a circle of people around him and cheering him on!

Sadly, James had lost Ramona in the sea of people. Mostly it was his own fault because he got distracted by Carlos' dancing and just had to watch and marvel at how all the women crowded around him. _That boy is going to get so much ass and he has no idea..._ James thought as he shook his head and went to find her.

Now Ramona was by the bar as per usual.

Seems like that was her go to spot.

Ramona downed the three shots she had lined up and grinned to herself. She walked over to the bathroom, did her makeup and as she was leaving she was approached by an older man who wanted to dance.

"Come on one dance pretty lady." He grinned and stepped closer to her.

"Oh you don't want to dance with me; you wouldn't be able to keep up." She laughed in his face and stepped to the side but he grabbed her elbow. So she simply yanked her arm away and kicked him in between the legs before shoving him out of the way and strutting back over to the bar. Ramona did not care for the well-being of men. Especially when she was drinking, she felt like she ruled the world and nothing could make her care less. So after kicking that man in the legs and leaving him on the floor she went right back to the bar and grabbed another drink.

"I think you'll enjoy dancing with me." James said to her as he grabbed the seat beside her. He had of course seen what she just did and was full on willing to push the guy away, but apparently he didn't need to. "I've got quite the moves."

"You're persistent aren't you?" Ramona chuckled and took a sip of her drink. "Just not going to give it up?"

"No I think that's part of my charm." James smirked at her and grabbed a drink for himself, watching as Ramona stared at him while she sipped hers.

"Fine, on my conditions." She raised a hand to him and chugged the rest of her drink.

"Okay, and what are they?"

"Don't touch me; don't be dancing all up on me." She stated as she climbed off of the bar stool. "Give me a little distance."

"Aw come on, where's the fun in that?" James teased but Ramona didn't find it funny.

"Look either you respect that or you taking a fucking walk." She glared at him, so he threw his hands up in surrender.

"Alright it's a deal as long as I get a dance with the pretty girl." James hopped off of the bar stool and followed her out onto the dance floor. He kept his distance so she wouldn't punch him in the throat, but that doesn't mean his eyes didn't do some wandering of their own. He loved what he was seeing. A tight bright blue dress, black heels and smoky eye makeup? Well, he was having a hard time keeping his hands off of her.

* * *

The ride back to the Palm Woods was an interesting one. The girls were of course intoxicated beyond belief, the guys not so much because they wanted to make sure the girls got home safe and sound. Except for Carlos, since he was single he partied _hard_ and right now he was in the mood to spoon with his teddy bear and make love to Kim Kardashian in his dreams. So Logan helped Camille out and to her apartment, Kendall was walking both Lucy and Carlos back, and James decided he was going to be a gentleman and help Ramona back.

"Nope!" Ramona slurred and stumbled out of James' grasp, "Don't…don't touch me."

"I'm just trying to help you back to your apartment." He sighed and ran a hand through his spikes.

"No! I can't do it…myself I don't need a _stupid_ guy! Men are DUMB!" She announced before taking a few steps forward and nearly falling. "Oops!" She giggled to herself. James walked forward and once again tried to help her but she yelled and pulled away from him. "I mean it hands off!"

"Okay!" James yelled back at her, "Okay I won't touch you I'll just…make sure you get there safe okay?"

"I'm watching you." Ramona narrowed her eyes and pointed her finger at him before stumbling over to the elevator. The two of them got in and Ramona couldn't even press the button for her floor, so after James did it for her she stood off in the far corner. When they arrived at the fourth floor she stepped out but her heel got stuck in the gap between the elevator and the floor. She whined and started pounding on the wall angrily.

"Do you want help?" James sighed and looked down at her. Ramona frowned and looked between her foot that was stuck and then up at James.

"Yes…but no funny business." She murmured and James nodded, bending down and taking off her shoe. Ramona took her foot out and watched as James yanked her heel out of the gap. He stood up and handed it to her and watched her walk off. It took two steps wearing only one shoe for her to fall flat on her face. "AW MAN!" She yelled lying on the floor. Again he sighed and walked forward and looked down at her.

"Is it okay if I pick you up and take you back to your apartment? YOU'RE TOO DRUNK!" He said the last part louder for emphasis, hoping that she would just let her guard down and let her help him.

"Fine…" She replied after thinking over it for a few minutes. "But I know stuffs, and if you do something bad I'll hurt you."

"I won't do anything bad." James muttered and bent down to pick her up in his arms. After getting to her apartment he took the keys from her and opened the door, carrying her inside and setting her down on the bed.

"Thank you…" She muttered and rubbed her eyes like a child. "Guys are dumb." She mumbled and leaned forward trying to unbuckle her shoe, but she just couldn't do it.

"Why are we dumb?!" James growled in annoyance and bent down, taking her shoe off for her. "I've done nothing but be nice to you and you freak out when I even put my hand on your shoulder! What's your problem Ramona why are you so resistant on guys being near you but you have no problem leaving them heartbroken?!" James shouted a bit but he just couldn't help it, he was getting frustrated with her demeanor.

"Because!" Ramona huffed and threw herself back on the bed with tears on her eyes. "They've never been good to me. They always used me." She sniffled and turned over on her side, facing away from James. "I was nice and gave them everything but they couldn't keep their hands to themselves, well, he couldn't." She muttered and stared down at her comforter. "I thought he was SOOOOOOOOOOOO sweet and charming and I said no but his hands kept going." Ramona curled up into a ball and James could actually feel his heart hurting as he watched her make herself smaller. All he could do was assume that this was an ex of hers.

"Ramona…did he uh….?" James cringed at the question he was trying to ask, but he didn't need to finish it.

"No," she mumbled quietly, "Camille saved the day!" At the mention of her friend she sat up and stopped her little story telling time. "I need to puke." She announced and her body lurched forward. James' eyes widened and he looked around the room frantically, shoving the waste basket in front of her right as she vomited.

After helping her through her ill moment he pulled out pajamas for her and left them for her to change into, afraid that if he actually tried himself that she would…panic and have some sort of episode.

"Hey…I'll …I'll be on your sofa if you need anything, okay?" James told her quietly. He didn't feel right leaving her there drunk. Sure in the morning she'd probably kill him, but right now she was just too sick.

"I don't need anything go home." She huffed and walked into her closet to get changed. Ignoring what she said, James went out to her living room to crash on the sofa. It was five minutes later when she yelled saying she was feeling sick, and he had to get her ginger ale and help her into bed. Throughout the night she was yelling that she was going to throw up, trying to get to the bathroom and just stumbling into things. At four in the morning she finally fell asleep, which was lucky because James passed out on the couch before that time, coming to a realization that Ramona's behavior was almost her way of seeking…revenge on men.


	7. Waking Up

**(am4muzik: Oh right…yeah that'll be revealed I think as long as I remember to put that in lol. But yeah good for James for being a gentleman with those sexy arms of his lol**

**BigTimeRusher422: Sweet gracias and no problem for the shout out!**

**AddictedToMusic18: Oh Idk but I hope he's the one to show her that not all guys are assholes! Would be a shame if someone took her right from him**

**Emy. Elle: LOL well it took me awhile to realize I said that gosh! I love how you absolutely hate her and want to murder her yet pity her at the same time. Yeah she's exaggerating but eh….that's her vendetta now**

**DeniseDEMD: I hope she feels for James it would be such a bitch move to be an asshole to him after that!**

**Kachilee07: Dude isn't it great James is actually smart here it's so cool, and he's so sweet taking care of her it's like he's the best man in the world! Yeah Ramona's revenge is special lmao; she has it out for the male species**

**Mrs. ShayMaslow: Yeah she needs to start seeing him as sweet and not a bastard!**

**IHEARTROCK: Hopefully he softens her up!**

**ValentineZombie: she absolutely does take her revenge and hatred of men to the extreme, but it's her way of uh…being an asshole right back, strangely enough. BUT JAMES NEEDS TO FIX THIS AND SHOW HER NOT ALL MEN ARE SHITTY JUST MOST OF THEM!)**

* * *

When Ramona awoke the following morning everything hurt. For some reason her ankle hurt and she didn't know why. She felt a pain on her legs so she ran her hands over them to find a bruise on her knee and what looked like rug burn. Let's not forget how her stomach felt. As though there were animals running around inside and creeping up to her throat. Ugh, looks like someone was vomiting the night before. When she sat up her head spun and after a moment she was able to focus her eyes and see two little pills on her bedside. She picked them up and realized they were aspirin, so she swallowed them dry and stood up to go to her kitchen. On her journey there she stopped dead in her tracks and saw James lying on her sofa, using his blazer as a blanket.

Now there was no way she did anything with him last night. Although everything is a blur after her last drink with him, she was dressed and they were in two separate rooms. Plus it didn't…._feel_ like anything had happened. Nothing appeared as though it did.

She walked over and poked James in the head until he woke up. He opened his eyes and cringed at the sunlight but quickly sat up when he realized Ramona was waking him up. "I uh, I…crashed here."

"I can tell…" Ramona nodded slowly and watched him, he was fully dressed, and if they _did_ do something he would not have waited around her apartment until morning. "Why did you do that?"

"You were a wreck last night you couldn't even walk so I brought you here and took care of you. You were throwing up a lot too." James muttered while stretching and cracking his back.

"Oh….well thank you." Ramona mumbled quietly and looked at her feet, "You can go now." She told him and gestured over to the door. James' eye twitched as he stared at her.

_I JUST HELPED HER I COULD HAVE LET HER STAY IN THE LOBBY AND LET SOMEONE WALK BY AND RAPE HER BUT NO I HAD TO BE A GOOD PERSON AND NOW SHE'S ALL QUIET AND BRUSHING IT OFF. WOMEN SUCK DAMN IT._

But James kept his thoughts to himself as he stood up and quietly left her apartment so he could go back to his and get some real sleep while Ramona sat on the sofa to think. She got _trashed_ last night. She didn't know what happened but apparently she couldn't even walk and get to her apartment on her own. James didn't have to bring her back or take care of her at all. He could have left her in front of her door to fend for herself, but there he was waiting for her to wake up so he could leave.

Perhaps James wasn't so bad at all.

* * *

James yawned and crossed his arms over his chest as he lay by the pool. Everyone was there having a good time playing volleyball and splashing around, but he was just too tired and wasn't in the mood. He wasn't even tanning; he just wore his sunglasses and sat there watching them have fun. James let his head fall back on the head rest and closed his eyes. All day he couldn't help but think about what Ramona had told him. Even when he went home and tried to sleep in his own bed he just couldn't, it was just…_bothering_ him. Because of that guy she was now on this vendetta against men to make them feel like complete shit the way she did.

James felt a tap on his shoulder, so he lifted his head and his sunglasses to see who was _bothering_ him at this time. He was very surprised to see Ramona standing there with a box in her hands and looking down at him. He assumed that box was there to house a rat or a possum which would jump out and rip his beautiful and glorious face to shreds. "Uh….hi." James said as he slowly sat up, getting ready to flee if he needed to.

"Hi, uh…." Ramona sighed and took a deep breath. "Thanks for taking care of me; I know you didn't have to." She turned around and grabbed the chair next to him, pulling it over so she could sit in front of him.

"Yeah well I wasn't going to leave you there." James replied but she shook her head.

"Yeah but you could have and you didn't. Uh…sorry I was kind of rude this morning I just thought…" Ramona stopped for a moment and shook her head, but James was starting to get exactly what she was meaning to say. "Anyways, I made you these. I'm not saying they're the best or anything but it's a uh…it's a thank you." She shrugged and opened the container unveiling a mountain of chocolate chip cookies and James' eyes shot wide open.

"COOKIES!" He screamed and launched his hand at the box to take one. "Oh my god…"He mumbled as he ate it and closed his eyes. "These are so good…"He uttered and grabbed another.

"They're yours, take the box." Ramona chuckled and put the box on his lap which he greedily picked up and held to his chest. She watched him quietly for a moment as he ate the cookies selfishly. "Hey um, did I say anything last night? Like...I want to know what happened."

James choked on his cookie and pounded on his chest to help him swallow what was already in his mouth. He cleared his throat and shook his head, and then after he did that he had no idea why he did so. He could have told her the truth and maybe try to 'fix' her so he could have a shot with her but maybe it was better that he didn't tell her about her drunken ramblings.

"Nope! Didn't say anything strange at all. You just were falling everywhere and throwing up so I brought you to your room, took care of you and crashed on the sofa that was it. Nothing weird was said at all." James told her while watching her nod slowly.

"Okay….thanks James, see you around." She smiled at him a bit and walked away. But now James was cursing himself because if he told her what she had said last night he could have possibly gotten the full story of what happened.

"SHE WILL BE MINE!" James yelled before shoving another cookie in his mouth and glancing over at the pool where everyone was staring at him. "What? These are mine go away!" He yelled at them.

* * *

Ramona was currently in Rocque Records going over some paperwork. She was going to be switching over music companies and recording all new tracks. It would be a nice _change_ for Gustavo considering he was doing pop music with the boys; he was now going to do more rock music with her. Just as she finished the paperwork and was leaving she saw Camille burst through the double doors and march right towards her.

"Hey Camille! What's up?" Ramona smiled and shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Oh you know just stuff, what's the deal with you baking James cookies huh?" Camille crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for an answer. It was hard enough telling James to back off, but now that Ramona was opening up; this was going to be a problem.

"Oh well he made sure I got home last night and took care of me so I thought it'd be nice to …bake him some cookies. "Ramona shrugged it off casually, "I was also kind of rude to him this morning so…"

"So…you're not allowed to make him one of your next victims!" Camille shook her finger in his face. "You're not doing that anymore, not to James he doesn't deserve that he's too good of a guy for you to just…use him and abuse him!" She huffed and rested her hands on her hips.

"Who said I was going to use and abuse him in the first place?" Ramona growled and crossed her arms over her chest, now becoming defensive. "I haven't done anything with him the entire time I've been here! I do one _good_ thing to him and you're going to come at me thinking I'm here to ruin him?"

"Well yeah I think you might do that to him and I don't want you to!" She sighed and shook her head at her.

"You know I'm not that bad of a person and I'm not going to hurt James…he doesn't deserve that he's a good guy." She shrugged and adjusted the bag hanging off her shoulder.

"Good guy huh?" Camille raised an eyebrow at Ramona. "You think he's a good guy….so does that mean—"

"Yeah let's not get too far ahead of ourselves okay? I didn't say I wanted his babies or anything I just said I wasn't going to enact revenge for women on him, let's not go ahead and assume things now." Ramona shook her head and started walking towards the door. "Come on let's go back home."

"Fine by me." Camille sighed and walked beside Ramona while linking arms with her.

"Yup, and you can tell me all about how you staged getting back together with Logan." Ramona smirked and glanced over at Camille who turned red and had her mouth hanging open.

"Yeah, you funny you mention that! Ha yeah uhhh…see about that..." Camille stuttered and scratched at her head. "I was forced to!"

"Bullshit Camille I'm your best friend I can tell when you're acting!" Ramona smirked at her as they left the studio. "You were trying to make sure I didn't hang out with James, didn't you?"

"No I wasn't! How could you think that?" Camille gasped but Ramona didn't budge. "Okay fine, that was exactly my plan now how the hell were you able to tell?"

"I saw you sneak over to Logan's apartment the night before you guys got together retard." Ramona threw her head back laughing while Camille glared at her.

* * *

**IDK WHAT TO MAKE HAPPEN NEXT. FUCK**


	8. Explanations

**(Emy. Elle: Well at least you'll slit her throat quickly, you know she'll just choke and gag and drown in her own blood that's all lmao**

**Kachilee07: Yeah I think Camille sort of doesn't know what to do with herself anymore because no matter how hard she tries the two of them just find a way around her and start getting closer and closer to each other! Shit's gonna be crazy**

**Am4muzik: Maybe that man she trusts can be James!**

**AddictedToMusic18: I could do something with that! I did a cross between silly and serious in this chapter so um, yeah…**

**BigTimeRusher422: Glad you love it!**

**Tokala: Yeah it's easy to imagine James being selfish with cookies!**

**Mrs. ShayMaslow: YEAH TELL HER! She needs to loosen up!**

**IHEARTROCK: Hm I think I kind of went with that here; I mixed up what I got from peoples**

**Star197: nice to know you find it cute!**

**ValentineZombie: Yeah Ramona was definitely a little rough in the morning, but cookies always make everything better! As long as James doesn't pull a douchebag move, all should be good!**

**DeniseDEMD: WELL here's some more, hope you enjoy it!)**

* * *

It was a lovely sunny day at the Palm Woods and the park was just the perfect place to be. Ramona was lying on the grass on her belly, her chin resting on her palm as she watched everyone around her. Someone approached her and lay down beside her, and for a moment she cringed before turning and seeing James now lying beside her mimicking her pose. "What's up chicken butt?"

"I'm a bit offended at that, I don't have a chicken butt I think I have a very nice one." Ramona laughed at him and James smiled back at her all while thinking _Yes you indeed have a very nice ass Ramona Asher._ "But I'm just people watching."

"Oh so you're stalking people." James nodded and she shook her head.

"Not stalking just people watching." Ramona told him and went back to looking around, "See him? He's been trying to pick up that girl for the last twenty minutes." Ramona remarked then turned her head over to the side to gesture to another person. "And that retard is wearing a silver suit in eighty degree weather, talk about dumb. God he looks like such a tool with his entourage following him." She laughed. James followed her gaze and his eyes widened to the size of giant plates. The 'retard' in the silver suit with his entourage was none other than George Hawk of Hawk Records. James screeched and jumped up to his feet when he saw that he was spotted by him. He took off _running_ leaving Ramona there confused and thinking James was rather …special.

"Ah, nameless girl!" Hawk said loudly, so Ramona turned away from watching James run to stare up at Hawk who was staring down at her. "Where is he heading to?"

"How the fuck would I know I'm not his keeper." She retorted and narrowed her eyes up at him. Hawk was not amused with her answer, so he snapped his fingers and pointed downward. His henchmen bent down and grabbed her arms and hoisted her up, she did not like this. Naturally Ramona responded by kicking at the both of them. Before she could do anymore damage two arms wrapped around her waist and her thighs before being carried off at high speed. She raised her fist and looked down, ready to break someone's skull but was surprised to see that it was James who was carrying her off. Ordinarily she would have tried to choke him out and start screaming until he put her down, but oddly enough she felt secure in his arms. "What's going on!?"

"He's evil and vile and dangerous!" James yelled as he ran right over to her apartment and set her down. "Stay in here and don't answer the door until the end of the day because by then we'll probably be safe!" He squeezed her shoulders and took off running screaming Kendall's name.

"I will never get used to this place…" Ramona muttered before rolling her eyes and walking back into the apartment.

_But_ James supposedly just protected her from someone who was vile, evil, and dangerous. That was…that was a nice feeling.

* * *

"HAWK IS HERE!" James yelled when all the guys were assembled in the apartment, and instantly all four of them shared faces of pure terror. "HE'S AT THE PALM WOODS HE'S GOING TO MURDER US! WHERE ARE YOUR GIRLFRIENDS!?" James yelled in panic.

"I don't have one…" Carlos frowned then glanced at the corndog on his plate, shrugged, and ate it.

"Lucy's at the studio recording." Kendall answered, relieved that Lucy wasn't there to be put in danger.

"Camille is busy filming." Logan nodded and glanced at James, "Where was he?"

"At the park! What did we do this time?" James frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't know but if he knows we're here we should go." Kendall nodded and stood up from the sofa to check out the window. He could see Hawk standing in the pool area with his bodyguards and searching the place for the boys. "We should get to Gustavo and Kelly and tell them Hawk is looking for us!"

"Good idea! Let's go!" Logan jumped up and they all ran to the door, except for Carlos who was still eating. "Dude!"

"LET ME FINISH MY LAST CORN DOG!" Carlos shouted at them before taking the last bite. "Okay, now we can go." He nodded at them and ran right out the door as fast as he could. As soon as they reached the lobby they skidded to a stop upon seeing some of the bodyguards looking around for them, so they ran away and hid for a couple of minutes until they were positive the coast was clear. Then the quietly snuck through the lobby until they heard James start yelling. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos all turned around to see a bodyguard with his arms wrapped tightly around James, lifting him off the ground and trying to carry him away. But the man fell unconscious and James landed on his feet, quickly turning around to see Ramona standing there with her guitar case.

"What are you doing here?!" James yelped staring down at her.

"I have an appointment with Gustavo to go over some tracks…"

"But I told you to stay in your apartment!"

"Yeah….no…work comes first." She shook her head and started walking passed him, "Also why do these men want to grab you?"

"Long story." All of the guys sighed and left with her to Rocque Records.

* * *

Upon arriving at Rocque Records all of the boys darted past Ramona as soon as they arrived in search of Gustavo while Ramona lazily trailed behind. When they reached Gustavo's office they were shocked, and scared to see Kelly and Gustavo in chairs tied back to back and gagged, while Hawk stood beside them with Gustavo's cell phone. "Boys! Look at that I didn't even have to pretend to be Gustavo to get you here. Ah, life is so lovingly convenient isn't it?" Hawk threw his head back and laughed at the terrified boys. "I finally have you where I want you."

"Guys can you move I kind of have to get in here…" Ramona said from behind them. All of the boys moved to the sides so she could see what was going on and she huffed in annoyance while Hawk snapped his fingers, "Aw come on what the hell—MOTHER FUCKER PUT ME DOWN!" She began to yell and kick as she felt herself getting lifted by her arms.

"NO TOUCHING!" James yelled and tackled the bodyguard to the floor.

"Aw crap." Logan frowned seeing three more bodyguards standing outside of the room.

"Carlos…" Kendall said slowly and glanced over right in time to see his friend put on his trusty helmet.

"I got this." Carlos nodded before screaming and tackling the men to the ground, making a path way so Logan, Kendall, James and Ramona could escape.

"What the fuck—"Ramona began to say but she was cut off by James.

"Can't explain now, will do later, and stay safe!" James smiled at her before shoving her into a closet and locking her in.

"DAMN IT JAMES!" She yelled while pounding on the door.

While Ramona was locked away safe and sound, the boys were running all around the studio trying to avoid being captured while taking down the henchmen. Carlos climbed up into the air vents and as one was running below him, he dropped down and knocked him out.

Logan felt unsure about being separated from the guys and having to take out a henchman on his own, so he ran into the recording booth thinking he was safe, but one of the men followed him. Unsure of what to do he quickly slipped out and locked the door, keeping him in the booth as he walked over to the master control panel and played an obnoxiously high pitched sound. He watched as the henchman yelled in pain and held his ears as he fell to the ground.

Kendall decided to be a little bit more aggressive with his approach. He ran into one of the practice rooms and grabbed a guitar off of the wall. When he spun around the man was about to punch him but he swung the guitar and beat him until he was unconscious.

James thought he was home free and started to walk back to Gustavo's office to help him and Kelly, but that's when he noticed one of Hawk's men opening the door to the closet he had locked Ramona in. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination or if it was real, but he swore he had a sick, twisted grin on his face as he opened it up and saw Ramona in there.

"_I will shove this broom up your ass!"_ He heard her threaten, but that didn't deter the man from stepping in the closet. James sprinted down the hall and into the closet where he jumped on the man's back and started punching him, while Ramona stood there in complete shock. When the henchman was beaten to the ground and unconscious James stood up and smiled kindly at her, "Come on." He told her as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the closet. As soon as he reached Gustavo's office, so did the rest of the boys. They all ran in and tackled Hawk to the floor while Ramona walked over and untied Gustavo and Kelly.

* * *

"You guys….really have way too many crazy stories and adventures." Ramona laughed as James walked her back to the apartment. "Hey uh…" She looked down at her feet and rubbed at the back of her neck. "Thanks for saving me…a bunch of times today." She mumbled and stared at her shoes.

"Well I love to be a knight in shining armor." James winked down at her and smiled a bit before sighing. He didn't want to ask, he was trying so hard not to blurt it out but… "Why do you freak out when men touch you? What happened?"

"I didn't freak out when you touched me." Ramona answered, trying to avoid the question but James shook his head.

"I know that—"James stopped for a moment to think about it, but he couldn't let himself get distracted. "No that's because I helped you when you were drunk and you told me…part of it but …you were drunk so—"

"You said I didn't say anything!" Ramona yelled at him.

"Well what was I supposed to say, tell you how you told me a guy was touching you and Camille saved you?" James answered and sighed heavily, "I'm not a bad guy you know and I think I've showed you that." Ramona sighed and shook her head, turning around to open the door for her apartment. James huffed in annoyance and was ready to yell at her, but stopped himself when he saw her turn back to face him.

"Come on." She muttered, letting him into the apartment. The two of them sat down on the sofa, Ramona sitting at the far end and curling up. "Where Camille and I grew up the guys were a handsy bunch. I mean look at Camille she's gorgeous and I'm not _that_ bad." Ramona rolled her eyes and stared at the floor, "Anyway, they were always patting you on the butt or giving you a hug…you know anything for some interaction. Well before Camille moved here we had a _huge_ going away bash for her. It was…it was insane." While she was telling her story she couldn't look James in the eye, not once. "My boyfriend and I went to the kitchen to grab some more drinks and uh…he got handsy." She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "He pushed me against the counter. I told him to stop but he didn't 'feel like it', he grinded into and was just…squeezing everything and he wouldn't stop no matter what I said. And he was my boyfriend and he was supposed to love me and respect me but he didn't he just kept touching me!" Ramona started yelling and speaking even faster. Ashamed she covered her face with her hands. "Camille walked in, she hit him over the head with a bottle, and we ran out of there. That's the pg-13 version."

James didn't know what to say. He just stared at her and that made Ramona feel even worse. He cautiously scooted closer to her on the sofa and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace that Ramona quickly relaxed into, wrapping her arms around him tightly and hiding her face in his shoulder.

_Step 'gain the trust of the heart breaker' complete_. James thought as he rubbed her back.


	9. Broken

**(am4muzik: Plus James is an absolutely sexy savior; I wouldn't mind that at all.**

**Tokala: Yeah somewhat! Oh gosh when he said that line it fucking killed me, and then that started this fic lmfao**

**Choco-nyan: Oh man I don't know, hopefully he won't but you'll never know when it comes to James**

**Emy. Elle: LMAO wow you just got graphic with that again, well umm….yeah I don't know if you'll ever like Ramona at this point lmfao**

**AddictedToMusic18: Yeah! Each one had an ass to kick, it's pretty top notch!**

**Kachilee07: THINGS ARE SO SHAPING UP FOR THESE TWO IT'S PRECIOUS SO MUCH SAVING AND TRUST AND CARLOS BEING CUTE EVERYTHING IS WONDERFUL ALL AROUND**

**ValentineZombie: James is special lmao, he can absolutely be an idiot but mostly he has good intentions when he does something stupid and messes up, mostly anyway**

**BigTimeRusher422: HA I LOVE THE WORD PLAY**

**IHEARTROCK: Hm who knows? They're both heart breakers in their own right, we'll have to see!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: LOL well my default ANY TIME I'm stuck is to just bring out Hawk or Moon! AND YAY YOU'RE BACK TO READING WELCOME BACK I MISSED YA! But aw yes, a certain little bitch is growing softer around James, how precious!**

**Star197: I hope so too, poor guy**

**DeniseDEMD: LOL James is like a dog spotting a cat; he'll do whatever to get it**

**Mrs. ShayMaslow: Yeah she was saved by a hot guy four times, he needs a little something)**

_**You guys, Kendall feels slapped me viciously in the face today, I might have to update Unfinished Business. Or sit in the corner of my room and stare at pictures of his face all day.**_

_**OH MY GOSH AND LET'S THANK EMY. MASLOW FOR THIS FANTASTIC IDEA BECAUSE I WAS STUCK LIKE A BIATCH**_

* * *

"I think you should just ignore what Camille says and go for it." Lucy shrugged and sat on the sofa, cuddling up next to Kendall before being dissatisfied and just climbing to sit on his lap. "I mean it's clear you have a raging boner for Ramona, and Camille is _always _doing something she isn't supposed to, so wipe your ass with her rules and just go for it." Lucy told James before drinking her lips.

"You know, I love how you manage to vividly describe things and _always_ bring in a body part." Kendall laughed while nuzzling the back of her neck.

"Yeah well, that's why I'm so great. So James, what are you going to do about your hard on?"

"Okay now that made me uncomfortable." Kendall muttered and shook his head while Lucy and James both giggled to themselves, "James actually has a plan, don't you James?"

"It's called plan heart breaker." James said rather proudly which made Lucy snort.

"That sounds really fucking stupid but continue." She told him.

"Well, heart breakers are a special breed of people. If you want to get one you have to win them over and go through this elaborate plan in order to get them. She's a rare type but that makes the game all the more fun. Step one is already complete so all I have to do is push that along a little bit and proceed to step two." James grinned proudly and grabbed a can of soda off of the coffee table and took a long sip.

"So what was step one and how are you going to push that further…?" Kendall sighed in questioning.

"Gain her trust, and I'm going to push that further by having a good friendship before I do step two, which is getting her jealous." James smiled at them while Lucy shook her head.

"Dude I feel like you're going to be the one that ends up heartbroken you need to be careful with that little plan of yours!" She warned him but he just waved his hand at her.

"What could possibly go wrong?"

"Well she could reject you and you'll be lying on the floor crying like when Jennifer dumped you." Kendall jumped in. James' eye twitched at the memory that was not one of his proudest moments.

"Doesn't count she's a dumb whore who just didn't understand how lucky she was to go out on a date with me." James shrugged and turned his head away as he drank his soda. "Besides, I'm _James Diamond_, I don't get rejected."

"Ramona didn't fall for your lines when you first met her _and_ Jennifer dumped you." Kendall told James, making Lucy cover her mouth with her hand and giggle quietly to herself.

"Okay fuck you guys neither one of those count so just you wait and see!" He stuck his tongue out at the two of them. "God you guys are the worst couple ever it's like putting two…jerks together."

"Now I think we're the best couple ever." Lucy smiled and turned her head to kiss Kendall sweetly.

"Besides I'm not a jerk, you just have dumb moments." Kendall laughed and balled up his napkin and threw it at James' face.

"No there are just people that don't understand how smooth and amazing I am!" James retorted and threw the napkin right back at Kendall.

* * *

"There's also Atticus Moon, so whenever we go to London now we have to be super careful and watch our backs. Plus Bitters just has it out for us on a daily basis, yeah you'll have fun with us." James laughed and popped a kernel of popcorn in his mouth. Together he and Ramona were hanging out in the park underneath a tree. She was beyond confused as to why grown men seemed to like to harass, bother, and kidnap these boys so she demanded an explanation. "Don't worry though I'll be around to save you." James winked at her and stuck his hand back in the bag of popcorn.

"Oh thanks, glad to know I have you to save me." Ramona rolled her eyes jokingly, but really her heart was beating out of her chest. "So what happens usually? You guys alternate on who gets into trouble and needs help?"

"Yeah pretty much, it's mostly Carlos and I but Logan definitely has his moments. Kendall…not so much actually!"

"Probably because he's the normal one?" Ramona teased with a smile and James stuck his tongue out at her and threw popcorn at her face, "Hey!"

"He's definitely not the normal one." James shook his head and became quiet, staring at Ramona's lips before staring into her eyes. He could see the blush creeping onto her cheeks and her eyes quickly darted down to the grass. He smirked to himself; his plan was working out so well already. James put his hand on her thigh, he felt her tense up but she didn't do anything to move his hand away. "I—"

"What are you two doing?" The two of them instantly looked up and saw Camille standing there with her hands resting on her hips. Her eyes were narrowed and her gaze was focused on James, her hand twitching like she was trying to hold back a slap.

"I was just saying goodbye to Ramona." James told her before glancing back at Ramona. "See ya later cutie." James winked at her before jumping up to his feet hurrying away. This left Ramona in a daze just watching him leave and sitting there completely still.

"Dude!" Camille sighed and grabbed her by her arms and pulled her up to her feet. "What the hell was that? I know you're not falling over James right now because I haven't seen a guy put you in a daze in years!" Camille growled and snapped her fingers in front of Ramona's face to try and shake her out of it, but she settled instead on slapping her.

"OW!" Ramona yelled and rubbed her cheek before elbowing Camille in the boob. "What the hell asshole?"

"What was that?! His hand was on your thigh and you didn't punch him in the throat and start swearing to murder his unborn children while forcing him to watch!" Camille grabbed a hold of Ramona's elbow and started dragging her out of the park.

"Well dude first of all clam down okay?" Ramona sighed and yanked her elbow away as she walked with her. "I know I didn't do anything I just uh….I'm getting more comfortable with James I guess? I told him what happened." Ramona said the last part quietly, and this made Camille stop dead in her tracks.

"And what did he say to that?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all he just….hugged me, it was kind of nice." Ramona shrugged and pushed her hair behind her ear. She glanced over at Camille who was rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "What's the big deal Camille?"

"I don't know how I feel about the two of you getting close! He's….he's special and self-centered and no good for you and you're…"

"Broken?" Ramona raised an eyebrow at Camille who simply nodded. "Gee, thank you for that."

"I'm sorry it's just…you know what I mean!" Camille frowned and lightly slapped Ramona on the arm as they walked back to the hotel. "I think that—"

"Just answer me something, who are you trying to protect here, me or James?" Ramona growled and shoved her hands into her sweater pockets.

"Both." Camille mumbled, making Ramona stop in her tracks this time just to stare at her strangely.

"Excuse me?"

"Both of you!" Camille huffed and shook her head, "You're both so…._special_, you're broken and he's never been quite normal especially with girls. I don't want you guys to collide and make this one big mess of hatred and disdain! I'm just….looking out for both of you." Camille sighed with a pout as they entered the lobby. She glanced over at Ramona, sticking out her bottom lip more and making her eyes water.

"That fucking pouting bullshit won't make me any less annoyed right now Camille." Ramona muttered and elbowed her in the ribs, "Your acting does nothing to me."

"Watch one day my acting is going to have you believing anything I say to you." Camille stuck her tongue out at her, and the two girls were walking through the lobby, Camille glancing into the pool area to see if there was anything going on and her eyes shot open. "Hey don't look at the pool."

Naturally Ramona turned her head and glanced at the pool.

"I told you not to look!" Camille sighed and glanced at her friend's face. Ramona's left eye twitched uncontrollably as she stared at the scene in front of her. James was sitting on the lounge chair beside a bleach blonde girl. He was holding her hand in his and he was smiling like his usual ever so charming self. He kissed the top of the girl's hand and winked at her. The two girls watched as James said a few lines to her and the girl held her hand over her heart before nodding frantically. James grinned and pulled his hand from behind his back and produced a bright red and beautiful rose for her. The girl leapt into James' arms and gave him a tight hug. She pulled away, kissed his cheek and jumped up from her seat with glee as she ran away to her apartment.

"Are you alright?" Camille asked and shook Ramona by the shoulder. Ramona shook out of her trance and nodded at Camille, keeping her head on the ground and walking over to the stairs.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just distracted by something."

"Uh, distracted by James asking that girl out?" Camille asked quietly, and her response was a loud snort from Ramona.

"No I don't give a fuck about that! I was clearly distracted by Carlos doing a cannonball into the pool, duh." Ramona rolled her eyes and opened the door to her apartment. "Sheesh what do I care? We're friends it's not like I have a crush on the dude. I destroy guys like him Camille don't forget that." Ramona snickered and walked into her apartment; shutting the door behind her and leaving Camille to stand here absolutely confused and bewildered.


	10. So Much Denial

"I'm absolutely not jealous that's so ridiculous! Why would _I_ be jealous? I have no reason to be jealous I could get any guy I want and James could get almost any girl he wants! We're just friends and he's nice to me and understanding and that's it. Ha, I'm not jealous at all. You know what I bet she's not even a natural blonde she's probably a bleach blonde slut that's going to give him a STD just by hugging him, stupid…. Whatever." Ramona huffed and crossed her arms over her chest as she sat on the sofa of her apartment, frustrated and annoyed, but definitely not jealous, oh no she wouldn't admit to that.

After wallowing in her room over how annoying that girl probably was, not over her jealousy of James, she decided to make herself a little better. She walked to the bathroom and pulled her hair back in a ponytail and put on a little more eye makeup than she usually did. Ramona changed her top to a tight black tank top before leaving her apartment and heading downstairs. When she got to the lobby she grinned just a tiny bit to herself when she saw James entering with a shopping bag. "Hey James!" She smiled and stood right in front of him. James looked her up and down a bit and grinned at her.

"Hey Ramona, you look cute." He nodded down to her with a smile and leaned against the wall. "What's up?" He raised an eyebrow at her wondering what she wanted, but of course he already knew. Makeup, different hair style, very complimenting top? Oh yeah, she wanted him, and she wanted him _badly_, he was just satisfied that she saw him at the pool earlier with the girl so he could bring this side out of her.

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tonight! We could grab some pizza, catch a movie, hey we could even go to the pier! I heard it's pretty nice at night and I haven't been there yet." Ramona smiled so genuinely that James felt a little bad about his plan, but not for long.

"Damn…that sounds like a lot of fun actually but I can't!" Ramona's smile quickly faded into a frown, "I'm going on a date later tonight so I'll be pretty busy."

"Oh, okay yeah well that's fine, no big deal." She shrugged it off and quickly turned away on her heel.

"Ramona—"James reached a hand out to grab her shoulder, but she was moving far too quickly for him.

"It's cool James don't worry about it!" She said quickly as she rushed back to her apartment. James couldn't help but feel just a _little_ bit bad.

But it was all part of the plan, wasn't it? He was supposed to make her feel bad, that's why he asked the girl out on the date anyway. He had to get Ramona jealous, and his plan was working absolutely perfectly. It was just that James couldn't help but feel…well, _bad_ after he saw Ramona's frown and how quickly she raced away from him. Yeah it was all a part of his plan but in that moment he wanted to drop his bag and just hug her and tell her it was all a lie—oh no.

Oh no, oh no this was bad, very bad. Without even meaning to, the heart breaker was twisting James' plan around, it felt like he was the victim of hers instead of the other way around. She managed to do that with just a pout and a little turn away, and it wasn't even on purpose.

This was not good.

* * *

Ramona was very much in denial over how she felt about James. So much so that she felt she needed to prove to herself that she wasn't feeling anything for him at all. What better way to do that than to spy on him on his date and see how lame he actually is with women?

So, Ramona snuck out of her apartment and crept over to the lobby, hiding behind a planter and watching as James stood there with an absolutely dazzling smile. He wore tight grey dress pants and a light blue button down. Ramona actually had to close her mouth and wipe away the drool that was slipping from the corner. Her eyes narrowed down to slits when she saw the bleach blonde bitch saunter over to James in a very tight dress. Of course, the charming man that he was, he produced a bright bouquet of flowers to her and kissed her on the forehead before sticking out his arm. She giggled and linked arms with him before they started to exit the lobby.

"What are you doing?" Ramona jumped when she heard a voice behind her, and she quickly turned around to see Lucy smirking with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Nothing!" Ramona replied, glancing over to see the two of them walking through the double doors.

"Oh my god you're spying on James while he's on his date!" Lucy grinned while Ramona growled quietly and looked away, "I'm so in, let's go." Lucy started to walk after them. Ramona was confused for a minute, wondering why Lucy was willing to spy on James, but rather than argue about it she quickly caught up to her. After all, she had a job to do.

They followed the pair out to the park and jumped into the bushes to hide. What they saw made Ramona's blood boil in jealousy, only she never referred to it as such. James had a table set up right by the fountain, candlelit with flower petals scattered around them, and two beautiful plates of food waiting on the table for them.

"So why are you spying on James?" Lucy whispered as they watched him pull out her chair for her.

"Curiosity, why are you?" Ramona asked quietly, and Lucy shrugged.

"Carlos and Kendall are helping Logan hide from Camille because he accidentally set fire to one of her scripts, so I was bored." Lucy shrugged and returned her focus back to James. "Wow he even put her napkin on her lap for her…"

"I know." Ramona grumbled her plan was crumbling before her eyes. James was being absolutely perfect.

* * *

"God damn it!" Ramona screamed as soon as she was back to her apartment. "Son of a bitch!" She yelled and kicked the wall before throwing herself on the sofa. James was an absolute dream on his date that night. He was so charming and smooth; the two of them even got up to dance around the fountain for a brief moment. Then of course like the gentleman that he was, that Ramona didn't expect him to be, he walked the girl back to her apartment. Ramona and Lucy watched in anticipation hoping that the girl would vomit on his shoes or say something stupid so there wouldn't be a kiss, but oh they were so wrong. James put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Then he pushed her hair behind her ear before slowly lowering his lips to hers, delivering a breath taking kiss that even had Lucy shocked with how smooth he was.

So now there was Ramona, lying face down on the sofa wondering what to do with herself, wondering why she had to be such a spiteful moron from the start. Angrily she sat up, stared at her coffee table and grabbed the ends, flipping it over and breaking the glass before grabbing her keys and her helmet and leaving her apartment to go on a night ride around the town.

* * *

Meanwhile James walked into his apartment with a grin on his face, doing a little spin and a slide before jumping on the sofa and grabbing the remote from Carlos.

"Good date I'm assuming?" Logan grumbled while holding ice over the very red hand print on his face.

"Excellent date, chick was hot, totally thought my moves were killer and I bumped into Ramona who I can see is extremely jealous, oh yeah my plan is working so smoothly." He sighed happily and flipped through the channels.

"Your plan?" James froze in fear and slowly turned his head to see Camille emerging from behind the counter in the kitchen with a bag of chips, which Carlos got up and ran over to take from her. "What do you mean your _plan_ James?"

"Nothing!" James said quickly with wide eyes and got up from the sofa, glancing over at Kendall and Logan who just held their hands up in surrender and shook their heads.

"You jerk! You're just doing this to make _my_ best friend jealous? What's wrong with you, you can't do that to her!" Camille yelled and started walking towards him.

"Well you can't keep her so sheltered, she's almost twenty she's not a five year old and you're not her mom!" James snapped back, a little proud for defending himself against Camille.

"You don't know what she's been through—"

"Actually I_ do_ know what she's been through." James had a smug grin on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I know exactly what she's been through, so ha!"

"So your response to that is to make her jealous and hate herself? You can't do that to someone that's broken like that James that could kill her or make her even worse!" Camille yelled at him.

"No it won't, jealousy never killed anyone!"

"Well actually…" Kendall said quietly.

"There are plenty of cases…" Logan added.

"SHUT UP!" Camille and James screamed at the both of them. "James I've known her way longer than you have, what you're doing is going to be **bad **for you and for her! Probably for you because I think you'll wake up and you'll have your dick cut off!"

"Camille she likes me, she won't do that to me and you're just exaggerating!" James sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "I know what I'm doing so just get off my back!"

"No I won't because that's my friend and I'm not letting another guy hurt her and that includes you!" She yelled back and shoved him in his chest.

"I thought you were looking out for _me_ huh? PICK A SIDE CAMILLE!" James shouted at her, and Camille was beyond angry. She glanced over at Logan whose eyes widened in a panic.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Camille snapped. Logan glanced at Kendall, and together the two of them jumped up and ran out the door, then ran back in, grabbed Carlos, and ran back out again. "Stop your plan James." She growled.

"Nope, I won't do that." James shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets, "because she's an adult, she can do what she wants, I can do what I want, and you can't stop that." He smirked at her, and even when she smacked him hard across the face he bit back the pain and grinned at her anyway.


	11. Tables Have Turned

**(Mrs. ShayMaslow: Oh yeah now that I think about it that blonde had a pretty good time…aw man I'm jealous of a fake person**

**IHEARTROCK: She ABSOLUTELY is in denial it's ridiculous!**

**AddictedToMusic18: That's true, a thin line with a possibly psycho woman, he should be careful, she might run him over with a bike.**

**Am4muzik: LOL Camille is slap happy huh? MMM I don't think Ramona will get herself into trouble, well hopefully not.**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Here's an update! Took a long time I know, my bad. But uh….yeah he is a major idiot huh? Cute, but not always the brightest bulb of the bunch! At least the blonde chick had a good date**

**Emy. Elle: LOL the bitch isn't THAT bad I'm sure you'll…nah you'll never grow to like her will you? LOL, but ah yes while the boys ran away James stood his ground to the lovely and enchanting Camille**

**Tokala: Right? Only Logan could manage to set fire to her scripts. Well, I could see Carlos doing that too to be honest…such cute boys.**

**Kachilee07: AW the two heart breakers are gaining feelings for one another! And hey you have to love Lucy, doesn't ask questions, just joins in on snooping on James. It must be his dashing good looks. Oh but yes Kendall and Logan could not leave Carlos there, he could have been hurt my poor Litos!**

**Star197: Yeah it is! Worked EXTREMELY well, maybe too well!)**

_**Sorry I didn't answer any reviews in the last chapter, I was pretty livid when I posted so I said 'FUCK IT!' and didn't answer. Um, my very gassy aunt is staying over (sigh) and I'm surprisingly going to my brother's next week ,so I know the updates have been slow as it is because I'm dumb as a door nail and get stumped by my own writing, but yeah I swear I'll still be trying to post them! You know me, I can't kick the addiction. BUT, thank you ALWAYS A MILLION for taking the time to read the ridiculousness that oozes from my brain, and even taking the time to review, it means the world!**_

_**If I was rich, I'd send you all gummy bears.**_

* * *

When Ramona returned to the Palm Woods it was eleven in the morning. She smelled of alcohol and was lazily swinging her helmet back and forth in the other hand while she swung a bag of take out in the other. She strolled through the lobby like it was no big deal that is until Camille who was on her way to an audition saw and _smelled_ her. "Dude where the hell have you been? I called your phone and you didn't answer I was so ready to send police after you!"

"OH…I just went out for a ride on my bike." Ramona shrugged and looked around the lobby carelessly.

"_All night?_ Dude you reek of alcohol were you drinking and driving?!" Camille whispered harshly and dragged her down a hallway to talk to her just a bit more privately. "Ramona you could get yourself killed or arrested like that!"

"Now how big of an idiot do you think I am?" Ramona snickered and shook her head. "I drank last night, obviously after I parked the bike somewhere. Fell asleep on the beach, woke up, went to a diner and brought some food back." She shrugged and gestured to the bag. "Now I'm going to go to my room and pig out before I take a shower. Is that so bad?"

"It is reckless Ramona." Camille sighed and shook her head, "I thought you were done with that reckless faze? Is it because of James' date?"

"No, it's not because of a stupid guy." Ramona frowned at Camille. "Oh, and it's not a reckless faze either. I happen to love riding my motorcycle and I just went and did something fun and different as opposed to you just being….a goody good girl, so sue me!"

"I am **so** not a goody good girl!" Camille scoffed and stomped her foot, "I definitely am not!"

"Camille, blowing your boyfriend in the privacy or your apartment does not make you a bad a girl." Ramona rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"Hey! Don't start closing yourself off to me now Ramona!" Camille yelled and walked after her, "Come on he's just a stupid guy, don't start….doing stupid things again!" Ramona chuckled and shook her head, turning around to glance at Camille once more.

"Sweetie I don't do stupid things, they all have a purpose." Ramona winked at her before taking off to her room, leaving Camille to stand there complete disturbed by her friend's wink.

* * *

"LOGAN!" Camille shouted, startling Logan from his work on his new invention. "Where's James?"

"I have no idea, how was the audition?" Logan walked over and kissed her sweetly, watching her then sigh and sit on the sofa.

"It was fine I probably got it. You sure you don't know where James is?" She sighed and pouted at Logan who took off his lab coat and sat beside her.

"No…" Logan sighed and shook his head, "Look Camille, maybe you should just leave James alone. He's my best friend and…yeah he's an idiot sometimes but I don't think he deserves you harassing him the way that you do." Camille gasped at Logan and looked as though she wanted to slap him.

"But he's toying with my best friend!"

"Who happens to toy with other men." Logan quickly defended and shook his head. "Just let them do their own thing because I don't want to be caught in a battle between you and James. Don't make me choose between my girlfriend and my brother because I…..don't want to make that decision." Logan pouted and Camille couldn't help but weaken at his pout.

"But he's purposely making her jealous and it's totally affecting her I can tell Logan! She's not….ugh she's different and she does things differently and—"Logan silenced his frantic girlfriend by putting his finger over her lips.

"Don't you think you might be over-reacting?" He raised an eyebrow at her and she shook her head. "Well, it's been a couple of years since you've seen each other Camille, you've both grown up, and you don't have to act like her mom."

"Well you don't understand!" She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "What she went through, it made her different and—"

"She's grown up differently! So she behaves differently…she'll cope differently." Logan wrapped his arms around Camille and kissed her temple. "So leave the two of them to sort out their own situation and don't be all over everything she does, you wouldn't want her to start hating you right?" He asked her and Camille quickly shook her head. "Okay…so then let's just get out of their business."

"But I don't want her to get hurt! I'm worried about her and then I don't want her to destroy James' heart!" She sighed and shook her head.

"Cross that bridge when you get there! You never know, they might not hurt each other." Logan reasoned with a shrug.

* * *

James was hanging around the lobby with Carlos and Kendall, the three of them in an intense game of rock paper scissors, while Lucy watched TV when she didn't have to act as referee. She watched the TV with little interest until she spat out her water and sat forward in her chair. The guys all turned their heads to see what she was so shocked about, and they all nearly pissed their pants at what was on the screen. Exiting Rocque Records with a very famous man on her arm was none other than Ramona Asher with Dak Zevon escorting her to his car.

"_Dak, who is this young woman you're with?"_

"_Ramona Asher, upcoming rock star, isn't she hot?"_ Dak grinned at the cameras that had decided to ambush them before they could open the car door.

"_Is she your girlfriend?"_

"_Where are the two of you off to?"_

"_We're going back to her place so she can get ready for our date tonight."_ Dak grinned and pushed past the paparazzi, opening the car door and helping Ramona inside before jumping in himself.

"Oh my god!" Lucy gawked with her jaw hanging open.

"Whoa how did she get Dak Zevon?" Carlos gasped with wide eyes. "Girls chase after him all the time but he doesn't date anyone!"

"I have no idea but she didn't turn around and bite him when he had his hand on her shoulder." Kendall mumbled. The three of them glanced at James who was stone quiet and staring at the television set.

_Oh no, this isn't good. Dak Zevon may seem like the good boy but I know him, I've had conversations with him, he's the most devious man whore there is. He's just able to hide it so well from media and his fans it's ridiculous! He's friends with Jett, that's why he's taking Ramona out! Oh my god and she's letting him touch her? Fuck that's my fault I made her comfortable with men. WHAT IF HE TOUCHES SOMETHING ELSE? _

_WHAT IF HE DOES SOMETHING STUPID? I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!_

_DAMN IT!_

"Hey James—"The blonde ran over to him with such glee, assuming he was going to take her out or hang out with her some more.

"It was a great date but I can't do it again I'm sorry it's not you it's me I'm not good enough for you!" James spat out quickly while pouting to her. The girl frowned and sniffled before running away from James and his friends.

"Oh my god you shit head that was awful!" Lucy yelled and jumped up to smack him on the back of the head. "What's wrong with you?!"

"She was just to make Ramona jealous! Listen, we have a major problem here! I accidentally made Ramona comfortable with guys somewhat. Me especially but now she's not as guarded because of me or she's trying to spite me I don't know but we need to stop whatever that is!" James said frantically as he gestured to the TV screen.

"How come you can go on dates and she can't?" Carlos pouted, "If I were her I'd date him—but I swear I'm not into him or anything." Carlos added with a nod, making everyone roll their eyes at his clarification.

"Because…she can't I know he's going to hurt her!"

"James, you're just jealous because she's going out with Dak Zevon, who I'm sorry to burst your bubble, is more popular than you at the moment and you can't stand that." Kendall sighed and shook his head.

"No that is not why at all!" James growled while pointing a finger at Kendall.

Well, that was about…thirty percent of the reason why.

"Kind of seems like it." Lucy shook her head, "You dated the blonde, and she can date Dak." She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, "Here they come now." Everyone turned their heads and watched as Ramona and Dak entered the lobby with a flock of people following behind them. As Dak walked her to the elevator he walked past Jett and shot him a wink and an evil grin before entering the elevator. James' eyes widened and he turned to his friends immediately.

"WE ARE STOPPING THAT DATE AND YOU ARE HELPING ME DAMN IT!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "SHE WILL BE MINE!"


	12. Operation: Cancel That Date

**(am4muzik: I DON'T KNOW BUT THOSE BOYS SERIOUSLY HAVE A PROBLEM WHEN IT COMES TO PLANS!**

**Emy. Elle: LOL what's the matter you don't want Dak to get a little action? I thought you didn't like Ramona, lol**

**AddictedToMusic18: Yeah they're both doing this dumb back and forth thing that's only going to screw them over, sigh….people can be so dumb**

**Tokala: Ramona is so sassy lol, ah yes James does deserve a lesson but I don't think he'll give Ramona the chance to teach him that!**

**DeniseDEMD: OH it will work! But for who it works for is going to be uh, interesting**

**Kachilee07: LOL well you know if she's going to get revenge she might as well go big and get the biggest star they know!**

**Mrs. ShayMaslow: Yes! The two of them should just jump into each other's arms they are making it way too complicated**

**ValentineZombie: God…yeah they're both uh…playing in extremely flammable fire and either one of them or both of them is going to end up crying in the corner rocking back and forth and sucking their thumb! They both just come up with these plans to fuck the other one over, that just proves they should date….right? But hey, at least Camille knows to back off**

**Star197: YEAH JAMES GET YOUR WOMAN**

**IHEARTROCK: I love gummy bears too I'm addicted to them! Yeah Dak is a whore…unless James made that all up**

**Carlos'sCupcake: aw I'm glad you love reading them and find them entertaining, that makes my day and means so much! Ah…it's difficult to see what they'll do, they're both…plotting and doing things they shouldn't be those two are mysteries! BUT James has to get the girl, after all if he doesn't he'll just keep shouting it over and over again**

**GirlsLoveJDiamond: It is fair she can date guys but apparently Dak is bad, man I don't know…**

**RealizeMyRealEyes: Aw thank you that's so sweet, I'm glad you like them!)**

* * *

When James, Kendall, Carlos, and Lucy reached Ramona's apartment they were already met by Camille and Logan who were rushing down the hall to get there. The two groups of people collided in front of each other and stared at one another before staring down the hall and spotting Dak there, waiting for Ramona to be done while playing on his phone. Dak looked up and stared at them until Kendall threw his arms around the entire group the best he could and ushered them away and down another hallway.

"You saw the news?" James asked with wide eyes and Camille quickly nodded.

"Yeah! I'm so shocked she got a date with Dak! Well not really I mean, Ramona does have game I just…I want to know how he's so dreamy…" Camille sighed and Logan frowned instantly.

"It's true." Lucy shrugged and nodded in agreement while Kendall narrowed his eyes and stared down at her. "But don't worry baby I'd choose you EVERY time." She grinned and tip-toed up to kiss him on the cheek sweetly.

"Wait a minute are you kidding me?" James squeaked out while looking down at Camille. "She's allowed to date Dak?"

"Well….yeah I'm not her mom and I should let her do her own thing." Camille nodded at James and smiled proudly before glancing over at Logan and holding his hand.

"No she can't, I won't let her!" James yelled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Dak is a man whore."

"Well I won't let you ruin her date just because you're jealous she's going out with him! Don't make things up about people James that's just sad!" Camille stood defiantly against James whose jaw was tightly clenched. "She's my friend and I'll make sure she has a good date! Let's go Lucy we're going to help Ramona get ready." Camille stuck her arm out to Lucy and the two girls linked arms, smirking at the boys before walking away from them and over to her apartment. Meanwhile James stared down at his three friends who were staring at him with blank expressions on their faces.

"You have to help me!" James pleaded.

"You're not just making that man whore thing up just to cancel her date are you?" Kendall sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah because that's fucked up. You went on a date so she can totally go on a date if she wants to." Logan added with a nod.

"Plus Camille and Lucy kind of scare me when they team up. Ramona seems like the type that would run you over with a motorcycle too so…." Carlos scratched at his head and shoved his hands into his sweater pockets.

"Guys I'm telling the truth!" James sighed and leaned against the wall. "Dak's a complete jerk! He's a womanizer just…worse than me! Plus in the lobby I saw him and Jett like…stare at each other and grin and wink so he's up to no good I know it! Jett probably asked him to go on a date with her to get revenge and break her heart and I don't want that to happen. So please, just believe me and help me out!" James begged and clasped his hands together while staring down at his friends. The three of them all looked at each other and sighed heavily. Reluctantly they all nodded to James who grinned and pumped his fist in the air. "Thank you!"

"Yeah well, you better not be lying about this!" Kendall warned and patted James on the back, "Because if this plan works Lucy won't touch me for months."

"Speaking of plan, what is your plan?" Logan raised an eyebrow and glanced over at James who shrugged and glanced over at Kendall.

"Oh why do I always have to have the plan? Ugh…fine I'll think of something give me a minute." Kendall mumbled while stroking the imaginary beard that fell from his chin.

* * *

When Ramona opened the door for her apartment she was shocked to see Lucy and Camille standing there hand in hand. She eyed the two girls suspiciously before sighing and leaning on the door. "Let me guess, you saw us coming back here on the news and decided 'wow I need to stop their date because Ramona could get hurt, blah blah blah crap.' Is that about right?" She rolled her eyes as she spoke and went back to stare at Camille.

"Actually we came over here to help you get ready!" Lucy piped up with a grin.

"Yeah, Dak Zevon is…super cute and dreamy and say he is like _the_ best guy to go on a date with! Plus you're…not my kid, you're my best friend and you can make your own decisions." Camille nodded with a forced smile, it would be hard to kick that over-protective habit, but she was going to have to try.

"Aw thanks guys! Alright come on in, I need an outfit, hair, and make up." She announced and all three girls ran into the apartment, scattering so Ramona could get ready. As soon as Ramona took out her makeup kit there was a knock at the door, "I'll get it!" she yelled and ran over, opening it to see Carlos standing there with a huge bowl of chili cheese fries. "Hey Carlos…what's up?"

"Hey Ramona!" Carlos flashed his signature childish grin and bounced up and down on his heels, "I was wondering if you wanted to share these fries with me."

"Actually Carlos I'm kind of busy—" As she tried to reject Carlos' offer of cheese fries he decided she _really_ needed to have some, so as he stepped inside he magically stumbled over his own two feet and threw the bowl at Ramona, coating her from head to toe in chili and cheese. "CARLOS!"

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Ramona!" Carlos yelled with wide eyes as he took the bowl off of her head, "I'm so sorry!"

"I think you should just go." She muttered and held the door open for him, her jaw clenched as she fought back the urge to punch him in the face. Carlos silently nodded and walked out the door, and as soon as the door slammed behind him he giggled and pumped his fist before running off to his friends.

"What was that?" Lucy asked as she walked out of the bedroom holding a dress. As soon as she saw Ramona she stopped in her tracks and cringed, "Well uh, you look….tasty." She laughed.

"Ugh shut up…I need to hurry up and take a shower." Ramona huffed and went to the bathroom but found that the water wasn't turning on. After turning on the bathroom sink and the kitchen sink she realized the water wasn't turning on _anywhere in her apartment._ "GUYS MY WATER IS BROKEN AND I NEED TO SHOWER DESPERATELY!"

"We'll go to my apartment!" Camille shouted, "Lucy grab what we'll need we have to move this…operation!" So while Ramona grabbed towels and wiped off as much as she could, the girls grabbed her makeup, clothes, and shoes and waited for her by the door. Little did they know that Carlos threw the chili cheese fries on her completely on purpose. They also didn't know that Logan was downstairs in the boiler room, and not only did he turn off the water in the apartment, he turned off the water for the entire building.

They also did not expect James and Kendall to spring an attack on them.

While the girls were in the elevator waiting for their arrival on Camille's floor, the boys were wearing black from head to toe. Including ridiculous ninja turtle masks to try and hide their identities. When the doors of the elevator opened the two boys held their large buckets up and threw the contents inside at the girls. The contents being orange juice, chocolate syrup, barbecue sauce, pickles, and mustard all mixed up into one disgusting mess. The girls shrieked in horror while Kendall reached in and hit the elevator doors to send them to the top floor. As soon as the doors were re-opened at the top Camille was standing there trying to get the goo out of her face, Lucy had her arms crossed and was tapping impatiently, and Ramona slid to the floor and began to hold her head in frustration.

"Come on sweetie we'll go get this off of you and you'll go on your date we'll just tell him it will take a little longer!" Camille bent down and helped Ramona to her feet.

"No forget it!" Ramona growled and stood up, "Forget it no guy is worth all this trouble just to go on a date with I'm done!" She huffed and as soon as they reached her floor she stepped out of the elevator." Send him home I quit!" She growled and went to her apartment where she flipped over her _new_ coffee table, shattering the glass before going through her cabinets to find bottled water to get at least _some_ of the gunk out of her hair.

* * *

The four mischievous boys were all sitting around the lobby each with a magazine in their hands, but all of them were gazing over the top at Dak Zevon who seemed like he was sick and tired of waiting. Then Camille and Lucy entered the lobby looking clean and…garbage free, since Logan did decide to turn the water back on after a riot had broken out. "Hey Dak…so your date won't be happening today." Lucy said while patting his shoulder.

"What!?" He growled and stood up looking down at the two girls, "Why the hell not?"

"There seemed to be way too much chaos going on and…yeah today's just really not a good day Ramona's not feeling well and…stuff but hey you can always call her!" Camille said with a slightly hopeful shrug. Dak took a moment to breathe in and out slowly before nodding, instantly putting on a sad face, "Sure, I get it, I'll see you guys around." He murmured before walking away, while James sat there hiding his grin behind the magazine.

"Oh and you boys…." Lucy turned her attention to the four hockey players, "Are going to die."

"What? We didn't do anything!" Carlos protested.

"We know you guys stopped this date." Camille growled.

"You have no evidence therefore you can't be mad!" Logan grinned at his girlfriend, whose eye twitched in realization that he was right.

"We don't need evidence because we know James didn't want her to go on that date so you know what? No sexy time for you." Lucy growled and pointed at Kendall.

"And don't even think we're still going to the museum after this Logan." Camille glared at her boyfriend before the two girls turned on their heels and left.

"James, you better get Ramona now because you made me lose my sexy time and I will kill you!" Kendall threatened.

"And I really wanted to go to that museum!" Logan whined," I can't believe we're agreeing on this, but…go….do your thing." He sighed, and everyone glanced at Carlos who was quiet.

"What? I'm off the hook because I don't have a girlfriend." He grinned triumphantly.

"Yeah, no you're not!" James threatened, and together he and Logan picked up Carlos and threw him into the pool.


	13. Backfired Plan

**(**_**Hello my lovely ladies and gentleman, I'm far too tired to answer reviews right now and I feel a little bad for not updating too much, so here's a lovely update for you guys! Well I don't know if it's lovely, maybe some of you want to slap me after this? Eh, let's find out!**_**)**

* * *

Ramona had gone three full days without ever passing a single one of the boys. Eventually they started to get the hint that she knew that it was them behind the pranking, and that she was incredibly mad at them. James however knew that the one instance she couldn't avoid them was at Rocque Records, because on Thursdays he always saw her, when the boys would just arrive she would always be leaving, and this Thursday was supposed to be no different. However as the boys were strolling through the doors, Ramona was strutting down the hallway like there was nobody around. James stopped dead in his tracks, admiring how she looked in a tight black leather dress and black heels. There were black sunglasses hiding her eyes, but he imagined they had a smoky eye look to go with the red lipstick, but the shaded eyes added a sort of mystery to her that made her look even better.

James of course grinned and stepped ahead of his friends, assuming this was all done for him, "Hey Ramona." He rocked on his toes back and forth waiting for her to stop in front of him, but she just kept moving. She shoulder bumped him and pushed through the group of friends before walking through the double doors.

"Real smooth James." Kendall snickered while James frowned and turned on his heel almost instantly to follow her with the boys right behind him. As soon as he burst through the doors he caught sight of Ramona seated in a convertible with Dak Zevon shutting her door and climbing into the driver's side.

"HEY! Ramona wait!" James yelled and started to walk towards the car; Ramona just turned around, wiggled her fingers and grinned before the car sped away from them. "Oh my god she got in the car with Dak Zevon and left…." He mumbled in complete disbelief.

"Hey look at that, she got her date after all!" Carlos grinned widely at his friends while Logan rolled his eyes and slapped him upside the head.

"Um, James….?" Kendall cautiously glanced over at James, breathing a sigh of relief upon seeing that he was still standing upright and hadn't completely broken down in front of them.

"I FAILED!" He let out a shrill cry before falling down face first into the concrete and staying completely still.

"Damn it!" Kendall sighed and glanced over at Logan and Carlos, "Alright, I guess we're carrying James home today."

* * *

The three boys all huffed as they dropped James on the sofa, completely exhausted with carrying him all the way home and up to their apartment. James lay motionless; all he did was sigh heavily every few seconds.

"James what the hell is wrong?" Logan growled at James, who just let out another heavy sigh, making Logan throw his hands up in the air in defeat.

"You can't just sigh and expect us to know what you're saying!" Kendall added, and again James simply sighed, "Oh come on, seriously?"

"I think someone likes Ramona and is upset that she went on her date after all with Dak!" Carlos grinned at his realization, and soon enough Kendall and Logan mirrored his grin.

"Oh that's it huh?" Kendall smirked and sat in front of James. "Someone likes Ramona."

"It's not just a little game anymore is it?" Logan chuckled and sat by James' arm, watching as his body stiffened at his friend's words.

"Someone likes someone!" Carlos shouted and sat by James' feet, "Oh man, now I get why you're upset! You lost out on a hot girl to Dak Zevon, he's a heartthrob!" Carlos smiled and patted James on the back of his leg. James let out a high pitched wail while Kendall and Logan glared at him.

"Dude don't say that!" Logan whispered harshly.

"Then James is just going to—"Kendall began to say, but already James started to act out.

"ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS TAME THE HEART BREAKER AND MAKE HER MINE HOW DO I LOSE TO DAK ZEVON!?" James shouted at the top of his lungs into the sofa cushion.

"Well….you pushed her away by throwing garbage at her, you guys are jerks." Logan shook his head in disappointment and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey asshole, you're the one that killed the plumping in the building!" Kendall growled and shoved Logan in the chest, "You had a hand in it too."

"You guys are so bad." Carlos sighed shaking his head.

"What? You threw chili cheese fries on her!" Kendall yelled at Carlos who shook his head.

"No I didn't, Logan told me to just go upstairs and see if she wanted to share them with me!" Carlos gasped and stared at Logan with wide eyes. "You tricked me!"

"How did you do that?" Kendall muttered and Logan just shrugged.

"Carlos with a big greasy bowl of food? He'd either eat them all or trip with it because he's clumsy, I took a chance." Logan shrugged while Kendall smiled shaking his head.

"Oh you jerk!" Carlos growled and tackled Logan off of the sofa while Kendall just watched them and James continued to lay face first on the sofa, wailing and crying like a big ol' baby.

* * *

"So has he just been lying like that the entire day?" Lucy raised an eyebrow before sipping her smoothie. She and Camille were sitting on a loveseat opposite the boys in the lobby, staring at their somewhat catatonic friend.

"Yup." The three boys chorused while James wailed.

"James Diamond I _told_ you that Ramona would break your heart and hurt you but you didn't listen to me! You just had to go and play your little game and now look at you!" Camille huffed and shook her head while she stared at him.

"Camille you're not making it any better!" Logan sighed and patted James on the back. "Yeah he's an idiot but he still has feelings!"

"Speaking of feelings, Ramona's back!" Carlos announced his head twisted to the side as he watched her enter the lobby while pulling off her sunglasses. "Hey Ramona!"

"Hey Los." Ramona smiled at Carlos and continued her walk to the elevator. Upon hearing her voice and realizing that Carlos wasn't making it up, James jumped to his feet and tripped over the coffee table as he raced to the elevators. He just barely made it inside before the doors closed, and he let out a breath and smiled at Ramona before crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. "Can I help you….?" Ramona asked while raising an eyebrow at him.

"You're evil!" James yelled and pointed at her accusingly, "How could you go on a date with Dak? He's awful, he's bad news and—"

"Relax James!" Ramona sighed and shook her head as she exited the elevator with James following her like a little puppy dog. "Nothing happened; I blew him off just like I did with every other guy."

"Oh so Dak was just another joke of a guy you were getting even with?" James asked and Ramona nodded, fishing for the key in her clutch. "How!? He's…he's a huge jerk and Jett—"

"Asked him to get even with me, I know James I'm not dumb," Ramona replied as she grabbed her keys, "I heard Jett talking to him over the phone once, so I had to get him before he got me. But you on the other hand!" Ramona raised her voice and glared at James, "You're a jerk!"

"ME?! I WAS LOOKING OUT FOR YOU HOW AM I A JERK!?" James shouted at her, watching as she placed her hands on her hips and glared up at him.

"The things the four of you did to keep me from going on that date! I know it was you guys I'm not dumb! I can't believe you would do that! You seemed so sweet and then you go behind my back when you know I have a date and do…THAT? It was gross and awful! When you had a date with that blonde bimbo bitch I didn't stop you did I? I let you go on that date!"

"Well I'm sorry but I guess I just…I guess I can't let anything hurt you!" James shouted before crossing his arms and sighing heavily, his eyes still narrowed as he gazed down at her.

"Yeah well you're a stupid jerk—wait what?" Ramona stopped her little rant and stared at him confused, "You…you what?"

"I can't let anything hurt you." James said quietly, his gaze softening as he pressed his toes into the carpet of the hallway. "I don't want to see you get hurt and I don't want any guys around here treating you like crap…so I …went to extremes to stop your date with Dak because I didn't want him to hurt you."

"Wow….I…I don't think anyone's ever been _that_ extreme to protect me! Well…Camille's a close second I guess but…oh, wow James…" Ramona said softly as she stared up at him.

"Yeah well….you seemed to be pretty jealous of me and that blonde huh? Does someone like me?" James smirked and stepped closer to Ramona.

"Ha!" She snorted and opened the door for her apartment, "I think someone likes _me_." She smirked and grabbed his chin, kissing him on the cheek before retreating into her apartment and slamming the door. James stood there for a moment before he grinned and jumped in the air "SHE WILL BE MINE!" He shouted as he ran to the elevator "THE CHALLENGE IS WON! I SHALL SOON BE CLAIMED VICTOR!"


	14. Point 1 for Diamond

**(Mrs. ShayMaslow: Hey you never know she might give him that chance soon!**

**AddictedToMusic18: I'm glad you enjoyed it, and who wouldn't laugh at James being adorable and cheering?**

**Am4muzik: He's so easily loveable! Damn that Diamond! Hey, a kiss on a cheek is still something!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: It's not wrong at all! I was cheering that the date would end horribly for him, and then I realized I was the one writing it… I don't know why he won't admit it though; maybe it's a pride thing?**

**Emy. Elle: Oh my gosh you REALLY hate Ramona! Lmao oh man**

**Tokala: JAMES JUST SAYS THE MOST PERFECT THINGS SOMETIMES! Oh, and everyone loves a bit of Cargan!**

**Star197: YAY GO JAMES!**

**ValentineZombie: James himself is squeal worthy! Well, when he's acting all smooth and doesn't do anything stupid at least, but his stupid actions seem to be softening Ramona so…I guess it's not all bad!)**

* * *

The boys of apartment 2J were awoken by a loud trumpet sound, well, three of them were. James stood in the middle of the living room holding his phone which played the trumpet music to wake up his friends, because he in fact could_ not_ play the trumpet himself. The first one out was Carlos who came down the slide wearing his helmet and held his teddy bear in one arm as he rubbed his eyes and sat down on the sofa. Logan and Kendall staggered into the living room, each of them walking like the living dead and bumping into things. Logan threw himself over the sofa while Kendall grunted and stood there staring at it before scratching his belly and sitting down.

"What?" The three of them groaned, all giving James a dirty look.

"Gentleman, today we have an extremely important plan to execute!" James announced proudly with a grin on his face making all of his friends just groan again and begin to whine.

"Not again! James, Lucy _still_ won't touch me; you have no idea how awful that is!" Kendall glared.

"We have yet to check out the new exhibition at the museum and Camille still won't budge!" Logan added.

"And I got thrown in a pool for no reason!" Carlos added before pouting and bringing his knees to his chest as he cuddled with his teddy bear.

"Well too bad you guys! That's what happens you guys, we're best friends, and we make sacrifices for each other!" James told them all as he shook his head. "Now we are going to win over Ramona, well I'm going to win her over and you guys are going to help me."

"Why James? Why do we have to help you? Aren't you supposed to be so damn charming you could do it all yourself?" Kendall growled, clearly still very agitated that he has not been getting any of his usual sexy time.

"Well, because with a heart breaker is different. Besides, I have to pull out all the tricks in my book! You guys are going to help with those tricks." James grinned and shoved his hands in his pockets. "So go get dressed and eat breakfast, we have a big day ahead of us!"

"This scares me." Carlos mumbled as he slowly got off of the sofa.

"Believe me, we're all scared." Logan sighed and patted Carlos on the back.

"HURRY UP YOU GUYS WE'RE LOSING DAYLIGHT!" James shouted, watching his friends all give him the middle finger before they walked to their bedrooms to get dressed. "You guys are jerks…" He muttered quietly.

"James if this works you're being our servant for an entire day!" Kendall yelled before slamming the door shut to his room.

* * *

"Wow so you've still cut them off huh? That's brutal; I would hate to be them." Ramona laughed as she laid poolside by the girls, listening to Lucy and Camille explain how they have been neglecting the needs of their boyfriends.

"Well I was pissed! I mean I get throwing all that crap on you, but on _me?_" Lucy sighed and shook her head, "He can kiss his sexy time goodbye. But I do still need to get him back…hmm, maybe I'll ask Mama Knight if I can sneak into the apartment while they're sleeping in a scary costume and scare him to death."

"That's…evil, I like it." Ramona nodded in approval with a laugh and glanced over at Camille, "What about you?"

"Oh tat museum trip is definitely not happening. Especially since I kind of didn't want to go in the first place." Camille shrugged and sipped her water, "I'm _really_ pissed at him, considering he was the one that told me to stop trying to meddle in your affairs! That jerk!"

"Men huh?" Ramona shook her head and glanced around the pool. Her eyes narrowed when she thought she saw movement behind a few palm trees but she ignored it and turned her focus back to the girls that is of course until they heard screaming around the pool.

"Carlos stop the shopping cart!" Logan yelled while chasing after him.

"These things don't come with breaks!" Carlos yelled and cringed as the shopping cart suspiciously went flying towards Ramona. Luckily for her she was lifted out of the way by James while Carlos crashed the cart, flying out of it and over to the bushes behind the girls with Logan chasing after him.

"Wow, it's a good thing I was here huh?" James grinned down at her with his signature enchanting smile, but Ramona wasn't buying it. After that initial shock went away she eyed him suspiciously before turning her head to see Logan and Carlos hiding behind the bushes and watching them intently. "Okay let's not look over there." James laughed nervously and turned so she could no longer see them.

"Okay….uh well…thank you James." Ramona nodded and patted him on the shoulder so he could finally put her down.

"I was thinking you could thank me by having dinner with me tonight." James told her, and this stunned Ramona. She didn't think he'd _actually_ ask him out, she just assumed they would be playing this cat and mouse game forever. "I'll take that as a yes, I'll see you at seven." He winked at her and left the lobby, leaving Ramona to turn and quietly stare at the girls who had their jaws hanging open.

"Well…I um….wow." Camille furrowed her eyebrows and nodded, "That was smooth."

"I guess we're helping you get ready for a date with James!" Lucy said slowly as she stood up from her chair. "Huh, never thought I'd say that."

"Never thought that would happen…" Ramona mumbled as she walked back inside the hotel.

* * *

At seven on the nose Ramona opened the apartment door to meet James in the lobby but was surprised to see him already standing there holding a bouquet of violets and wearing a perfectly-fitting suit. "Well hello there beautiful." James grinned and handed her the flowers.

"How did you know those were my favorite?" She asked as she took them from him.

"I listen." James shrugged watching her put the flowers in a vase. It wasn't that he listened, he had Kendall pick up dozens of magazines which held interview questions and quick facts about her that James could use, one of them being that her favorite flower was a violet. The second fact was that she loved Italian food, and lucky for her James just so happened to take her there for her date.

The two were seated at a table outside in the backyard, well lit by hanging white lights and lanterns decorating the place, and while Ramona was so distracted by the beautiful scenery, James started waving his arms frantically to catch someone's attention.

"What are you doing?" she asked when she saw him mid-wave. James stopped his frantic waving and leaned forward on his elbow, resting it on the table as he gazed at her.

"Oh I was just getting something to set the mood." He grinned at her and when the waiter appeared he placed the order for the both of them.

"What do you mean set the mood?" She tilted her head to the side, and all James did was grin. A moment later she could hear the soft strumming of a guitar, and after a minute of looking she spotted Kendall strumming away while glaring at James. "Oh you didn't…"

"Nothing wrong with a little bit of mood music is there?" James smiled at her before glancing at Kendall and glaring at him, and mouthing for him to stop staring. Kendall just rolled his eyes and continued to play. "You look a little flustered Ramona, you're quiet."

"I um, never expected to be on a…nice date with you." Ramona shrugged and looked down at her glass of water, and James knew he had won. He clearly had broken through the outer shell that made her keep her distance from men. That same shell that wouldn't let him place even a hand on her shoulder, but now he could lift her up in his arms and could spend time alone with her out on a date….in public. Her very confident, man-eating attitude seemed to disappear as he stared at her in the soft light. She seemed like a regular girl without a troubled past, there to simply enjoy a date with the most marvelous man in the world.

Well, he assumed himself to be the most marvelous man in the world anyway.

"Well I'm not like every guy you kicked to the curb these past few months." James said quietly as he gazed at her. "I'm awesome." Ramona couldn't help but to snort and laugh, "Hey!"

"I'm sorry, I thought you were going to follow that up with something incredibly meaningful and sweet, I didn't think you were just going to say you were awesome." She laughed and sipped her beverage.

"Well that's just what makes me awesome." James grinned, loving how she smiled and laughed at him.

Oh yes, one point for James Diamond.


	15. Sweet Revenge

**(am4muzik: Yeah can you believe it? For once James' plan worked out well! And he does in fact have a sexy booty lol**

**ValentineZombie: Yeah James should have done it with a real trumpet; it would have been so much better and awesome if he did! Yeah everything seems good between them! They're on a dynamite date, his friends helped him, and it's all working out!**

**Tokala: Oh man, I would cuddle Carlos FOREVER! That boy just needs loving all the time**

**Guest: Logan did get his blow job for helping! I just never went into detail about it afterwards, haha**

**Star197: Damn right he is!**

**Mrs. ShayMaslow: Haha I don't doubt that you're the only one that would hunt her down and murder her if she hurts James!**

**Kachilee07: Yeah James is pretty confident everyone will just help him whenever he demands! Lol James is just fabulous isn't he? Cute little bastard cheating with a magazine…**

**AddictedToMusic18: Oh man that's right James has to be the bitch for the guys! Oh that's going to be so fun to write**

**Emy. Elle: Oh man Ramona's going to get murdered…**

**GirlsLoveJDiamond: Damn right he better not ruin it! His friends are already missing out on their time and if he doesn't win her over they are just going to beat him for making them miss out lol)**

* * *

James was being romantic and suave and Ramona couldn't handle it. The usual smooth man eater felt like she was crumbling around James, and that made her uncomfortable. Not being the one in control was strange, something she definitely hadn't felt in a very long time and …that would take some getting used to. Even the simple acts of James opening doors for her were enough to make her suspicious; chivalry was dead amongst the young, wasn't it? So why was he so chivalrous?

After dinner she assumed he was going to do one of the two typical things that happen after a meal on a date. They were either going to get ice cream or were going to see a movie. He surprised her with neither by taking her to a park to see an outdoor concert series, 'Music under the Stars' it was called. James winked at her and took off his jacket, setting it down on the grass so the two of them could sit and enjoy the music.

Oh no, good food, good music, he was winning. He was winning and breaking walls and that was far too overwhelming.

She needed to turn it around on him.

So when they were leaving the park and passing the brick buildings for the bathrooms, Ramona grabbed James and shoved him against the wall, her hands gripping his collar tightly while pressing her chest against him. James' eyes were wide, clearly surprised by her behavior change. Ramona smirked and tiptoed up as she leaned in to kiss him. He could feel her breath on his mouth, and just as he closed his eyes to kiss her he heard the click of her heels as she walked away. "Come on James, you're not going to just stand there are you?" She turned and smirked, waving him over before continuing her walk. James made sure to slap his hanging jaw back into place before jogging to catch up with her.

"What was that?" James furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at the girl with the devious smirk and dangerous glint in her eyes.

"What? Is someone flustered?"

"No!" James defended quickly with a frown, "I just didn't think you had the balls to touch a guy bigger than you." He shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets as he continued walking.

"Oh excuse me I'm not intimidated by you Diamond." She snickered and shook her head. James grinned and quickly stood in front of her making her stumble back a bit.

"Oh I never said you were intimidated by me sweetheart." He chuckled and stepped even closer to her, "But I can tell I do make you nervous." James commented as he ran his knuckles gingerly down the side of her face before grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her close. Realizing that he was going to do to her what she had just done to him, Ramona quickly put her hands on his chest to push him back but James didn't budge. He pressed his lips ever so lightly on the corner of her mouth, and that was enough to leave her standing there in shock just like he had been. Ramona pouted and hurried to catch up with James, shoving him playfully while he wrapped his arm around her and held her close to him. "You absolutely adore me Ramona."

"Shut up." She grumbled and hid her face by staring at the ground as they walked back to the Palm Woods. When they reached Ramona's apartment the two stared at each other wondering who was going to do what. James assumed Ramona was going to tease him and make a run for the door, so he casually leaned on the door and covered the door knob with his hand. Ramona thought James was going to run down the hall, so she stood in front of him with her foot slightly out in case she needed to trip him. They stared each other down, trying to figure out what was going to happen. Ramona grabbed him by his shirt collar while James snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close. The two aggressively met each other for a kiss.

James wrapped his other arm around her so he could pick her up and not strain his neck. Ramona chuckled and bit down on his bottom lip making him groan before her tongue forced its way into his mouth. Now James was not one to be bossed around and to lose dominance in a kiss, so his tongue was tangling with hers. While the two were busy making out they failed to notice Carlos taking a casual stroll down the hallway on the search for food. He gasped and watched them for a second before pumping his fist, proud that James finally got what he wanted, and then he promptly ran away before he was noticed.

* * *

The following day Ramona was pacing around her apartment unsure of what to do about James. He was….so perfect, she didn't deserve perfect and she couldn't amount to it. She got a taste of what it was like to be with James, and it was just too good to be true. As she was wondering what to do, there was a hard knock at the door. Praying it wasn't James, she sighed in relief seeing it was Camille and Lucy. "Hey ladies, what's going on?"

"We're getting revenge on the boys, do you want in?" Lucy asked.

"Of course, I'm always up for that, what's the revenge over?" Ramona shut the door behind the girls and turned to face them.

"Oh for the fact that they totally dumped garbage on us before your date with Dak, which by the way, how did it go with James?" Camille asked and Ramona just nodded and shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Good, so what's the revenge you're planning on doing?" She asked quickly. Camille and Lucy both glanced at each other wondering why she was so quiet about the date, but they both shrugged, deciding they would just bother her about it later.

"Oh we are going to scare the shit out of them." Lucy grinned deviously and reached into her bag, pulling out a devil's mask. Camille reached into the bag and pulled out a horrifying goblin mask, and then tossed Ramona a twisted clown mask.

"That's it?" Ramona raised her eyebrow and laughed a bit, "That doesn't seem like much."

"Oh trust me… it'll get the job done." Camille grinned before telling her their plan.

* * *

The boys were joking around with each other as they walked through the lobby to get to the pool, but Carlos and Logan noticed a sign that made them stop dead in their tracks, causing Kendall and James to bump into them.

"What the hell?" James growled, and all Carlos did was point ahead at the sign.

_Science explains male attraction to Cuda products! Free corndogs will be served! Special demonstration will be in the basement._

"Corndogs…." Carlos breathed with wide eyes.

"Science…" Logan breathed as well.

"CUDA!" James shouted.

"Guys you can't possibly—"Kendall began to say, but before he could utter another word all three of his friends were already running towards the staircase. "Guys seriously!" Kendall shouted after them. Of course he couldn't let them go alone, who knows if Hawk or Moon were down there and waiting to get revenge on them! When the boys ran into the basement they were disappointed to see nothing was going on, just a few light bulbs that were lit, swaying side to side in the damp hallways. "I told you there's nothing here."

"But…but the cuda!" James whined.

"The corndogs!" Carlos sniffled and clutched his heart.

"No science?!" Logan gasped and shook his head. They turned around to leave, but as they started to tug on the door they realized it had been locked behind them. "Uh, that door isn't opening, why isn't that door opening!?" Logan began to yell.

"MONSTERS!" Carlos screamed at the top of his lungs.

"STOP IT! THERE ARE NO MONSTER'S!" Kendall sighed and shook his head, "Look maybe…I don't know, maybe the door is just screwed up, let's just walk down the hall and try to find another way out, okay?" Kendall suggested, and his friends quickly nodded. Carlos sticking close to James, eyeing every inch of the hall suspiciously while Logan stood in between Kendall and James. As they were walking suddenly the lights went out making all of them scream.

"I TOLD YOU THERE WERE MONSTERS!" Carlos yelled.

"There are no monsters!" Kendall yelled in the darkness, but suddenly in front of them two flashlights illuminated the faces of a goblin and a clown. The boys screamed bloody murder and turned around to run, but behind them was another flashlight showing the face of the devil. They all ran into each other, yelling and having a fit before fainting in fright and collapsing on the floor. The girls began to giggle madly before turning the lights back on. They removed their masks and stared down at the boys, all three girls shaking their heads.

"Man that was too good." Lucy chuckled as she gazed at the four of them all passed out side by side.

"It definitely is going to hold me over until the next time they do something devastatingly stupid to us." Camille giggled and tossed the mask to the side. "Should we leave them here?"

"Yeah, but first…" Ramona bent down and put her mask over Carlos' face. "That will freak them out for a while."

"Brilliant, come on let's go get some smoothies." Lucy grinned and linked arms with the two girls as they left the basement, leaving the boys to lay there until waking up and screaming in horror once more.


	16. Blubbering Pile of Tears

**(Kachilee07: I would have melted too, and then let him do whatever he wanted lmao. LOL the girls are terrible they can definitely be considered serial killers if they needed to be, because wow…that could have scared the guys to death! I like them already.**

**ValentineZombie: Yeah….Ramona's incredibly stubborn I don't know if she'll ever admit it, maybe she'll run away like Lucy did lol. LOL Yes the girls are incredibly devious, the boys better be scared**

**AddictedToMusic18: Oh man if they ever go into a relationship there is just going to be hotness and steam and passion all over the place with them! I'm jealous.**

**Am4muzik: TONGUE ACTION EVERYWHERE! Not really, just their mouths, still yummy though. No one can resist the diamond.**

**Emy. Elle: Nice to see you love my character so much.**

**DeniseDEMD: That's true Carlos got to see a wonderful show lmao!**

**Mrs. ShayMaslow: Of course! They just have to finish up an amazing date by following up with a really fucked up prank later on lol**

**Tokala: THE CHEMISTRY IS SEXY I WANT TO BE THEM!**

**IHEARTROCK: Yeah they are in denial; well at least one of them is anyway**

**Henderson1993: AWWWW that's so incredibly sweet, thank you so much! )**

_**I FINALLY GOT WHERE I WANTED TO TAKE THIS STORY, I FIGURED IT OUT BITCHES, SO I HOPE EVERYONE VIOLENTLY ENJOYS IT WITH GUMMY BEARS AND TWIX BARS AND GRAPE SODA—fuck I really want grape soda now.**_

* * *

When Ramona parked her motorcycle out in the Palm Wood's lot she sighed and let her head sink as she turned off the ignition. Right now there was no clarity in her mind. Usually a long bike ride and passing out drunk on a beach seemed to do just the trick to help her to get things sorted. After all, it made her realize she needed to instill a little fear into James by finding someone intimidating to go on a date with, and Dak just happened to fill that gap. But now she was back home and she still didn't know what she wanted. When she removed her helmet and shook out her hair she yelped seeing James standing there with a grin on his face and his hands shoved in his pockets. "You look like a sociopath standing there and waiting for me. Why are you doing that?" She sighed and climbed off of the bike.

"First of all, very conceited of you to just _assume_ I'm waiting for you, don't you think?" James smirked at her. When Ramona rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest he huffed and threw his arms out to his sides. "Okay fine I'm waiting here for you."

"I know that, why?" Ramona asked.

"I figured since we had an amazing date followed by YOU SCARING THE SHIT OUT OF ME! That we should go out again. I know a really awesome movie that's coming out." James told her with a huge grin on his face, of course she knew what movie he was referring to.

"Would that be Sappy Love Movie Part 7?" Ramona laughed. Those movies were _awful_. They were only created because they made so much teen money. Why did they make so much money? Because they were only there as make out movies, a place where people could take their partners and make out for an hour and a half and no one would judge them because they were all doing the same thing. "Wow, I wonder why you would want to see that movie."

"It happens to be a very strong and powerful film." James nodded with a serious face, but after a few seconds of her glaring he sighed and immediately gave up. "Okay fine that movie is just my excuse to get you in a dark room alone for nearly two hours." He replied. Ramona shoved her keys in her pocket and walked towards the hotel doors.

"You could have just asked."

"Yeah but—hey where are you going? You don't want to go out with me?" James yelled after her. She stopped walking and turned around, slowly shaking her head. "WHAT?! NO! THAT'S NOT FAIR I PLAYED THE GAME I WON OVER THE HEART BREAKER YOU CAN'T JUST SAY NO TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"Oh and is that what this is James? Just some sort of game? Well here's some news for you, I _can_ say no to you like that! Don't you get it? So what if we had a great date, that's not me. I don't see a guy more than once I don't commit…one shot and that's it okay? Ramona Asher doesn't get the guy in the end; she breaks his heart and makes him feel about as big as an ant." She spat while to ignore how hurt James seemed to look, just standing there with his mouth hanging open and unsure of what to say.

"Well…but I'm not just any guy! I'm not like any of those past guys I'm different I'm—"He tried to defend, something just to make her want to hold on to him.

"What? You're what huh? You're 'the one' that would make this rude bitch settle down and stop shattering hearts? Oh if only it worked that way right?" She snickered and took off walking towards the doors. "Don't hold your breath James; find someone new, someone better."

"Well why can't I have you?!" He shouted and started walking after her. As soon as he was behind her she whirled around and shoved him hard.

"Because I'm broken!" She yelled while staring up at him, remembering how Camille agreed to her using that word as a _marvelous _description of her. "I'm broken and no one wants someone who's broken, they're not good enough for anyone, they're just going to make you hurt. By the look on your face, I can tell I hurt you." She stared at James for a moment before turning away and going back to her apartment.

* * *

The only sound you could hear in apartment 2J was that of laughter as the gang happily joked around and laughed with each other. That happiness all seemed to go away when there was a knock at the door. Kendall kissed Lucy on the cheek before getting up and answering the door, and in an instant there was a high pitched sob and James collapsing on the ground in front of him. "Guys, it's happening again!" Kendall called out. Logan and Carlos groaned and walked over to the doorway to pick James up. They carried him over to the sofa and dropped him face first on it as soon as the girls got up.

"Oh man is Dak back in town or something?" Carlos asked and of course Logan and Kendall slapped him, "Ow!"

"What happened James?" Lucy sighed while Camille took out her phone and began to text someone. James cried and began to yell why he was so miserable but all they heard was complete gibberish, so everyone turned to Carlos to translate.

"Ramona rejected him and broke his heart." Carlos nodded and patted James on the shoulder, "it's okay buddy, you have me!" He smiled but James just cried even more, "Oh fine then, dick!"

"I had a feeling that was it; she's not answering my texts." Camille shook her head and put her phone in her pocket, "I'll go talk to her and see what's going on. You guys try to…stop his tears from staining the sofa I guess?" She shrugged and glanced down at James. "I told you she was going to break your heart!"

James sobbed and belted out a little more gibberish for Carlos to translate. "He said to go fuck yourself in the butt." Carlos nodded.

* * *

Camille knocked loudly on Ramona's door for the _fourth_ time. "I know you're in there Ramona just answer the damn door!" She huffed and leaned against it. When the door opened she stumbled but held herself on the door frame, rolling her eyes as Ramona only opened the door only she could lean against it. "Not even going to invite me in?"

"No not really, not exactly in the mood to see people Camille." Ramona answered, "What is it?"

"Not in the mood to see people because you turned James into a pile of tears and depression?" She raised an eyebrow at her best friend and sighed. "What's going on here? I thought you were starting to like him! From him it sounded like the date went well but when Lucy and I asked you had nothing to say…so what are you doing here Ramona just treating him like he's everybody else?"

"No I'm saving him from any _future_ depression by dealing with me." Ramona growled and shook her head. "Because you know what I came to realize? James is really damn amazing. He is sexy beyond belief, incredibly sweet and he's funny and he's so fucking charming he gives 007 a run for his money!" She huffed and looked down at her feet.

"….So you want someone that's forty years old and lives in his mom's basement? I don't get what the problem is here! Have you really changed that much that you just love to make _everyone_ feel awful and hate themselves?" Camille found herself yelling. She warned _both_ of them about each other and she never wanted to see James in that position, but here she was yelling at her best friend for making him so miserable.

"NO CAMILLE I MADE JAMES FEEL LIKE SHIT BECAUSE I'M BROKEN JUST LIKE YOU SAID!" Ramona screamed at her at the top of her lungs. "I'm _broken_ and I'm not good enough for someone like him! I can't deal with commitment because I haven't had it in years and that's just not going to happen. I can't do it and I don't even remember what it's like to be in a nice, sweet, _loving_ relationship. I can't give that to James and I can't be with someone who's that fucking wonderful and just be my awful, _broken_ self so that's why I did it! Now leave me the fuck alone." Raman spat and stepped back inside her apartment, slamming the door in Camille's face before sitting on her sofa, and for the third time, flipping over her coffee table in anger.

"Oh….shit…" Camille muttered, realizing that perhaps describing her friend in such a way in the past was a bad idea that potentially just made two people very miserable.


	17. Pep Talk

**(am4muzik: LMFAO I'll be honest when I hear Jamona I think of Michael Jackson making his sound effects whenever he's dancing and singing, totally love that. But yeah Carlos and James are so close he understands the gibberish, so wonderful lol**

**AddictedToMusic18: SOMEONE GET SOME DUCT TAPE AND FIX THIS SHIT MACGYVER STYLE**

**Kachilee07: Yeah, I would totally make out with James in the dark for two hours, wouldn't you? Girl, Ramona put up some castle walls and now James is going to put himself in a sugar coma because he's depressed and Camille so fucked up!**

**IHEARTROCK: Yeah there was quite a bit of drama here but at least Carlos brought it on with the comedy**

**ValentineZombie: SHIT TOTALLY HIT THE FAN HERE! Yeah on both sides they're in a lot of pain…poor them that sucks and then of course Camille also fucked things up for them. Man there is just no winning here**

**Tokala: Don't you just want to hug him and pinch his cheeks and kiss him and then mount him like a lion?**

**DeniseDEMD: They were totally cute and passionate! He needs to get off his ass and just work for it, or…I don't know, something.)**

* * *

"Ramona you're not broken! Come on open the door!" Camille begged as she pounded on the apartment door, "You're not broken! That was just me…having a poor choice of words! You're awesome and James would be lucky to have you, so come on open the door and let's just go out and have frozen yogurt!" She shouted, but quickly cringed at the sound of glass shattering. "Or maybe we won't do that…." She sighed and pressed her back against the door and shook her head. Oh dear Camille Roberts, you royally screwed up.

When she returned back to apartment 2J James was still on the sofa, but now he was in his pajamas with a blanket covering him, and a tub ice cream resting on his tummy while he lazily fed himself. "James…" Camille sighed and shook her head as she walked over.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK!" James yelled at her and pointed his spoon. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" he growled and shoved the spoon violently back into the container and scooped up so much ice cream it didn't even fit into his mouth.

"I know it's my fault." She frowned. As soon as she admitted it was her fault everyone who had been hiding from James' angry, depressed wraith slowly came out of their various hiding spots.

"What? Did you just…actually admit that this was all your fault?" He raised an eyebrow and stared at her suspiciously. "Go on…."

"I know it's my fault okay? I shouldn't have been meddling between the two of you because now she thinks she's not good enough to be with you and completely pushed you away and turned you into this…mess." Camille gestured to James who gasped and threw the carton down on the coffee table.

"Excuse me? What mess? JAMES DIAMOND IS NOT A MESS!" He yelled and jumped to his feet, throwing the bright red blanket off of his body. "I AM SEXY, MY HAIR IS PERFECT, AND I EXFOLIATE MY SKIN SO IT'S AS SMOOTH AS A BABY'S BOTTOM!" He yelled pointing his finger at Camille. She smirked and shrugged, slowly walking towards him and shaking her head.

"I don't know James…I mean look at you! Binging on ice cream, lying on the sofa in dirty pajamas, your hair is even limp." She remarked and flicked a piece of his hair making him yelp and grab the top of his skull. "It seems like heart break has really taken you down a notch…what a shame, you might have actually stood a chance keeping her. But now…? Eh not so much." Camille crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from James. He stood there for a moment, completely stunned until his face contorted into that of anger.

"Excuse me Camille, but I am BEAUTIFUL!" James yelled and pointed to himself. "My body is a temple; I have great clothes and MY HAIR IS ALWAYS AMAZING!" He yelled at her and started backing away." I'll show you Camille….I'll show you how well I clean up and I will get Ramona to be mine….she'll love me and I'll show her she's good enough to be with me…do you understand that? SHE WILL BE MINE!" James screamed, his index finger pointed in the air. He nodded to himself right after and ran off to his room.

Everyone who was gathered in the living room had wide eyes as they walked into the living room. "Dude nice job whipping James into shape like that!" Lucy grinned and patted Camille on the back, "I'm so proud of you, growing up and admitting you were dumb!" She laughed and patted Camille's head.

"Thanks…I think!"

"I really hope you're not going to regret that…" Logan said as he walked over and draped an arm around her shoulders. "I know you really didn't want them together at all."

"Yeah well…" She pursed her lips and glanced over at Logan. "The more I fight it the more they're just going to ignore it….and for some strange reason, they really seem to just like each other and click."

"They have passion too!" Carlos added with a huge grin on his face that made everyone stare at him in confusion. "I walked by and saw them after their date. They were making out by her front door; I thought they were going to have sex on it." He nodded furiously, obviously proud of his best friend.

* * *

James grinned as he stared at himself in the mirror. After shouting that Ramona would be his, he took a long shower and of course exfoliated to make sure his skin was at its very best. He did his hair _perfectly_ and made sure to pick out the best outfit, a pair of dark straight leg jeans, and his favorite dark blue button down with the sleeves rolled up, oh yes he was looking fabulous. After he put some cologne on he made sure to give himself a pep talk in the mirror.

"Now who is the _sexiest_ man in all of the Palm Woods?" He asked with a grin.

"Obviously you are there will never be anyone more better looking than you!"

"Ha I know!" He chuckled and shook his head because the answer to that question was so obvious, "And who is about to get Ramona Asher, the finest girl you've seen in a long time?"

"JAMES DIAMOND THAT'S FOR SURE!"

"YEAH HE IS!" James shouted at his reflection, "Now just remember James…if all of this goes according to plan, you could be getting some tongue action tonight. Heck, maybe even some fondling action. Upstairs and outside…downstairs backside? Anything could happen." He smirked and went over his hair once more to make sure it was perfect. After his little pep talk was done with he left the apartment and slowly made his way over to Ramona's making sure he didn't seem overly excited, but of course had to maintain his confident 'swag' walk.

He knocked on the door and leaned against the door frame completely calm and collected. After a moment there was no answer so he knocked again….and again…and again until eventually he was left sitting on the floor and still knocking like a zombie. "That's it! You can't ignore people forever Ramona!" James yelled and jumped to his feet. He stepped back and took three deep breaths before he charged at the door and knocked it open. "HA that was so awesome that was like an action movie—I mean…Ramona! I'm here and you can't ignore me now so let's talk so you can be mine and we can go touch tongues!" he called out but he didn't get a response.

"Ramona?" James frowned and looked around her apartment. Her latest coffee table was flipped over and smashed on the ground. James ventured over to her bedroom to see if he could find her there, but all he saw was a messy bed and a few articles of clothing strewn about. Naturally he couldn't help himself and opened one of her top drawers, delighted to find the underwear drawer. "Red lace thong huh? Oh I like her; she's got a naughty side I can tell." He laughed to himself and flung the thong across the room before leaving. He searched her apartment up and down for her but as he continued his search he realized something.

Ramona was long gone.

In both a panic and in anger James ran downstairs to the lobby as fast as he could and jumped on top of Bitter's desk. "HAS ANYONE SEEN RAMONA ANYWHERE AT ALL?!"

"No and no one cares now GET OFF OF MY DESK!" Bitters yelled at James and swatted the backs of his legs with a rolled up newspaper. James groaned and gave Bitters the middle finger before jumping off of the desk.

"You can't find Ramona?" Kendall raised an eyebrow at James as he slowly walked over to him and sipped his smoothie.

"No! I went into her apartment and she wasn't there. She's not that clean by the way, totally left the place a mess but besides that, nothing!" James huffed and sat down on the sofa with a pout. "Man…I can't believe this. Where could she have gone?"

"I don't know James…" Kendall shrugged and sat down beside him. "But let me ask you a quick question. Did you try maybe….oh I don't know, calling her?" He snorted and James shifted uncomfortably in his seat for a minute, keeping his lips pursed as he hid his face and stared at the floor. "Oh my god you retard you did not call her did you?"

"IT WAS THE HEAT OF THE MOMENT OKAY? I WAS FOCUSED ON FINDING HER NOT CALLING HER DAMN IT YOU CAN'T BLAME ME!" James yelled in defense while Kendall just sat there smirking.

"You're yelling at me but you're not calling her." He laughed at James who just mimicked him and took out his phone to call Ramona. After three phone calls in a row, she never answered a single one.

"Okay she's not answering; have anything to say to that, huh Kendall?" James challenged and Kendall nodded, finishing the last of his smoothie before answering.

"Yeah, you're kind of fucked now. Just go to Camille, maybe she can help you figure out what's up."


	18. Desperate James

**(am4muzik: I KNOW SHE'S MISSING OUT ON AIR DIAMOND THIS IS SUCH A CRIME**

**Emy. Elle: You know, pretty much the entire duration of this story your reviews have just been bashing Ramona…?**

**AddictedToMusic18: Oh man I know, he has such seriously shitty luck**

**IHEARTROCK: It's getting so serious right now**

**Mrs. ShayMaslow: I don't know…maybe she's hiding somewhere or ran halfway across the world**

**Kachilee07: Oh yeah Camille fucked up on the Ramona side but at least she got James off of the couch lmao. Oh man when he talks to himself in the mirror I feel embarrassed for him lmao so this was just perfect timing to include it in**

**Tokala: ….I wish I had the balls to go up to him and tell him he was bangable lmao**

**ValentineZombie: YEAH let's give Camille some brownie points for partially fixing her mistake. Eh, maybe she went on tour and did a total Lucy thing lmao**

**DeniseDEMD: NOT SAD AT ALL I was totally picturing it in my head, I giggled. When ISN'T Bitters a prick? He needs to get laid, like…badly.)**

* * *

James was running around like a mad man trying to find Ramona. He even called Lucy and Camille to try and help him, but they couldn't get through to her either. She wasn't at the park; she wasn't at the pool he was really hoping she didn't pack up her bags and vanish. Then again, her room was messy so even if she did pack up and leave he wouldn't have noticed. Sadly for James he didn't have enough time to look for her because they had to go see Gustavo, so the entire time it took them to get there he was moping and whining like a baby.

"Gustavo have you seen Ramona? James will not stop whining…" Kendall sighed and glanced over at James when he spoke; watching as his shoulders sunk and he stared at the floor like a pouty baby.

"Actually yes…" Gustavo muttered as he picked up his belongings from the desk and took his car keys from Kelly. James immediately pushed his friends out of the way and stood in front of them.

"WHERE IS SHE? IS SHE HALFWAY TO MEXICO? IS ATTICUS MOON USING HER TO GET CLOSE TO US? IS SHE A PART OF MY IMAGINATION?!" James shouted, and because he was so close Gustavo shoved him away.

"No you idiot! She's playing her first concert tonight so she's in the middle of sound check. Actually I have to be on my way now so we can't record today, stupid concert got pushed back." Gustavo rolled his eyes and began to walk away from them.

"Hey she didn't tell us about her concert!" Carlos frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm offended!"

"Well it is her first one, I could see why she wouldn't want people there, if she screws up we'd all see it and never let her live it down." Logan nodded and glances over at Kendall who just rolled his eyes.

"Well that doesn't matter we have to follow Gustavo and—"

"GET TO THE CONCERT SO I CAN CONFESS MY LOVE AND TOUCH TONGUES AND EVERYTHING! SHE WILL BE MINE!" James screamed and ran after Gustavo and Kelly. "GUSTAVO WAIT TELL US WHERE IT IS, I NEED TO CONFESS MY LOVE!"

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU IDIOTS WHERE BECAUSE YOU'LL JUST RUIN THE SHOW. EVERY SINGLE TIME TTHRE'S A CONCERT YOU SCREW SOMETHING UP!" Gustavo turned around and screamed at him, but right as he turned around he was face to face with a pouting James. "James, stop that."

"Gustavo if you don't tell us where the concert is we're just going to follow you anyway." Kendall added as he came to stand by James.

"Yeah he's _awful_ when he's depressed about girls. He'll go into an ice cream coma and he'll scream and shout like a toddler." Logan added.

"Plus his hair gets ugly!" Carlos shouted, making James slowly turn his head and growl at his best friend.

"ALRIGHT FINE YOU GUYS CAN COME ALONG!" Gustavo groaned and everyone began to jump up and down and cheer. "BUT YOU CAN'T INTERFERE WITH THE SHOW OR BREAK ANYTHING GOT THAT—unless…that would bring great attention to her and then I'll have two super mega awesome groups on my hands…" He smirked and put his hands together as the idea started to come together in his head.

"Gustavo how about you worry about her finishing her first concert before you start pimping her out to the media huh?" Kelly smacked him upside the head and dragged him to the car, the boys following very closely behind.

* * *

Perhaps it wasn't the smartest thing to do, not telling anyone about her little concert she was performing that night. But all she wanted to do was make sure she could do it without being distracted and worrying that her friends were going to tell her that she sucked. Besides, based on the stories James told her there was always an issue whenever the guys seemed to be at a performance, and she did not want anything to go wrong because some strange English man was trying to destroy the world or some record company guy wanted to kidnap them.

They could do that on their own time, not at her concert.

"Ramona!" She was busy getting her battery pack attached to her jeans when she heard her voice being called. She turned her head and waved to Gustavo and Kelly, but frowned immediately when she saw the guys walking behind them. "Sorry we're late, came across these dogs and then that LA traffic…" Gustavo actually apologized to her, which was foreign to the boys but they didn't question it, they'd ask about that later. "Do you know what songs you're doing and what order?"

"Of course I know that." Ramona replied. Gustavo narrowed his eyes at her and nodded.

"Right well it seems like that weird duo is done, so go on stage and make people love you!" Gustavo handed her the guitar and shoved her on the little stage.

"NO WAIT I HAVE TO CONFESS MY LOVE!" James whined and tried to go on stage but his friends wouldn't let him.

"If you go on that stage right now I think she might murder you dude." Kendall advised while pulling James further away.

So they stood off to the side, waiting for her to finish. Every time she glanced over James enthusiastically waved at her, but he couldn't tell whether or not that had any effect on her. While everyone else was listening to her music Carlos started to wander around and look at all the equipment. He ended up tripping over a wire and falling on stage, making the crowd scream and go crazy. Ramona turned around slowly and saw Carlos lying on the ground with a grin on his face and waving at the crowd. When Kendall and Logan stepped forward to grab his legs and pull him off stage, the crowd went _crazy_ and jumped on stage and began to chase after them knocking Ramona over in the stampede of screaming fan girls.

"Are you okay?" Ramona was lifted to her feet and looked up to see James smiling down at her.

"How are you not being hunted down by them…?" She stared at him suspiciously and he just grinned. She thought he looked _especially_ handsome today, so it was impossible for him to not get stalked by those girls.

"I hid behind one of the amps while they chased the guys." He laughed and put his hands in his pockets. "So um, you were great out there, before they threw you on the floor and ran after them."

"Yeah thanks." Ramona nodded and took out her ear piece, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you! You know? I ran ALL around the Palm Woods looking for you today I went _crazy_! You can't just have a great date with me and blow me off like I'm nothing Ramona! I know you like me I _know_ I'm not like the rest of them. You like me and you're just too afraid. Well I'm not leaving." James told her and stepped closer to her while she rolled her eyes and turned away, but he grabbed her shoulders and spun her right back around.

"James let go okay? I don't like you what don't you understand about that? I just _used_ you the way I used every other guy, okay!? I hate how damn…handsome you are. I hate how you're such a gentleman and you're so smooth and funny and understanding, okay?" She sighed and tried pushing him away but he wasn't moving. "I swear to god I will put my guitar up your ass."

"I'm not into things up my ass so let's not do that. I KNOW you like me because I'm James Diamond and everyone likes me and I like you so stop being a coward and fighting it!" He sighed and looked down at her, "I like you a lot Ramona. We have a lot of passion and passion…is very hot and important. You're beautiful and sexy and talented and I want more of you. I want to hang out with you more and hug you and kiss and say 'yeah…that's my girlfriend' so stop pushing me away."

"I don't understand why you want me so much James. Don't you see that I'm broken? I don't deserve you being so sweet and perfect to me I'm an awful person! I can't give you as much…love and affection like you give everyone, that's not me I can't do that!" Ramona yelled at him but of course James was stubborn and he wanted her, he was not going to quit.

"That's because you didn't meet the guy that could make you want to give affection before, but he's standing here and he's not taking no for an answer." James leaned down and held the back of her neck as he kissed her.

"JAMES I SWEAR TO YOU IF YOU MAKE ME LOSE MY NEW TALENT BECAUSE YOU'RE SCREWING HER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Gustavo shouted from behind them. "I'LL—"

"Shut up this is sweet!" Kelly hissed and smacked him with her clipboard.

"James….I don't—"

"What was that?" James blinked as he covered her mouth with his hand to keep her from talking. "You said you wanted to go see a movie with me and touch tongues? Oh wow I was just thinking the same thing what a coincidence!" James grinned and moved his hand away and dragged her off of the stage.

"James I'm serious you can do so much better—"

"What? You want to touch tongues _and_ let me touch your boobs? WOW Ramona you are feeling really generous today!"


	19. Finale

**(am4muzik: YEAH THAT STUBBORN LITTLE FUCKER IS ADORABLE**

**Emy. Elle: Yeah but, you're bashing her pretty hard for the entirety of this story. And she pushed James away because she didn't feel like she was enough for him; she's neither stupid nor blind, just didn't feel ready for that kind of awesome love**

**Tokala: I think he is the definition of stubborn at this point lol**

**ValentineZombie: Yeah he's persistent, and it better be what he wants or he'll just…be James and start going crazy. But hey I wouldn't mind being stuck with him!**

**IHEARTROCK: Nah James doesn't listen to authority, he lives above it lol. **

**AddictedToMusic18: Oh the guys went through a bit of a hard time all their own lol**

**Kachilee07: Yeah James um…he fights for her, and he fights for the right to touch tongues and boobs lmao. He's special that way, but hey at least he didn't give up!**

**Guest: Hey at least James is honest on what he wants to touch!**

**DeniseDEMD: And if she gives in she gets to touch his tongue with hers AND have his amazing big hands on her boobs, seems like a pretty good deal to me.)**

_**So this is the last chapter of the story. I hope everyone enjoyed it, I know I had fun writing these two very...special people lol. So while this one ends I'll actually be starting another story, a **__**Kendall**__** story so if you find him super sexy and delicious, be on the lookout!**_

* * *

"You know that movie was pretty good, although it would have been better if you let me touch your boobs but I get it, it would have been too much for you to handle in one sitting, I know, the hands are too magical." James said while draping his arm around Ramona's shoulders as they walked back into the Palm Woods. She rolled her eyes and reached her hand up to intertwine her fingers with his.

"James you are so cocky that I'm nearly positive you're a virgin that's never groped a girl's boobs before. _You_ wouldn't be able to handle the handfuls you'd be stuck with." She snickered as they walked towards the elevator. Against her will she was dragged to the movie theater with James where they actually did have a good time, and of course James had his wish of 'touching tongues' fulfilled. After the movies they sat on the beach and ate ice cream before Ramona gave James a ride home on her motorcycle. Although, James would have preferred to be the one driving so it was manlier. He also would have preferred to grab her boobs as she drove but she threatened to rip his dick off and put it down his throat, so he knew what _not_ to do in order to keep one of his most prized possessions.

"I guess we'll have to see about that now won't we?" James retorted, leaning down to happily kiss her on the cheek while they waited for the elevator. When the doors opened they were met by Camille, leaving Ramona and her to stare at each other awkwardly.

"Sorry…" They both muttered and scratched their heads.

"Sorry for um, flipping out and going crazy and yelling at you….and being a pain in your ass." Ramona told her while leaning on James' shoulder.

"I'm sorry for trying so hard to keep you guys apart and meddling." Camille nodded and gestured at the two of them with her hands. "Clearly you two are…pretty right for each other, I shouldn't have been such a bitch about it." The two girls smiled at each other and leaned forward to give one another a hug. "James how are you not beaten up?" Camille asked when she pulled out of the hug.

"What are you talking about?" He furrowed his eyebrows and stared at her in confusion.

"Oh well the guys totally got hunted down by fan girls. I'm actually on my way to get more ice packs they took one hell of a beating!" Camille nodded and left the two alone.

"You sacrificed your best friends to get some tongue, you do realize that right?" Ramona raised an eyebrow at him while the two of them stepped inside the elevator.

"To be fair, it wasn't just any tongue, it was your tongue. Also, it's not exactly my problem that my friends can't run fast enough." James grinned, and right when the doors opened he took her hand and dragged her to his apartment. When he opened the door he cringed when he saw his friends all lying on the sofa looking like beaten piles of flesh. "You guys look like hell."

"Oh yeah? How come you're so safe—OH THAT'S RIGHT YOU DITCHED US TO GET SOME ACTION!" Kendall yelled and pointed his finger at James. "OH GOD EVEN POINTING HURTS!" He whined and dropped his arm back down to his side.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Ramona walked closer and sat in front of them.

"Those girls chased us down like monsters!" Carlos pouted and glanced down at his pants. "One of them even ripped off my underwear! I DON'TKNOW HOW!" Ramona wasn't sure how that happened either, considering he still had at least part of his jeans on. His shirt was torn up and looked like a crop top, and he was missing a shoe, and like the rest of his friends he had lip gloss stains all over his face and arms.

"I think I might have gotten someone pregnant…" Logan muttered quietly as he placed the ice pack on his head. He had no pants on at all, just his boxers and a tank top he was wearing underneath his V-neck. There were bruises and bite marks over his body; he looked like he was attacked by a bunch of rabid animals.

"I think I got a couple of people pregnant!" Kendall frowned, "I had like ten girls attack me, and everything hurts!" He sighed and put a package of peas on his stomach. Kendall had one pant leg on, and his shirt was so torn up it looked like a one-shoulder top. There were claw marks on his arms and his ankle looked like it had been twisted.

"Boy am I so glad I did not get stuck with you guys." James nodded and jumped on the sofa carelessly. This made the sofa bounce and all of his friends groaned in pain at the sudden movement. "Imagine what they would have done to _me_ if I was caught!"

"Yeah I wonder." Kendall muttered angrily while glaring at him. They watched as Ramona was quickly pulled to James' side and tucked under his arm. "For the love of god tell me that the two of you are dating!"

"If I nearly died and got a bunch of girls pregnant and you two aren't officially dating, James I am going to build a machine and scramble your brain!" Logan threatened.

"I LOST MY UNDERWEAR FOR THIS!" Carlos yelled and shook his head, "That was the Incredible Hulk underwear too, one of my favorite pairs.

"Yes we are…together, dating officially, mine all mine." James smiled and pulled her even closer.

"Excuse me, you didn't ask me." Ramona smirked and stared at James who rolled his eyes.

"I don't care. I put in too much effort for you to run away a second time, you're stuck being mine."

"Oh thank god because Lucy seriously needs to give me my sexy time. That being taken away from me just to help you two idiots was definitely not okay." Kendall sighed.

"Wow someone's grouchy when he doesn't get any action huh?" Carlos muttered while elbowing Logan in the ribcage.

While the three of them began to fight amongst themselves on the sofa, James glanced down at Ramona who had wrapped her arms around his waist. "See that? You even attached yourself to me, you adore me Ramona Asher. You _want_ to be stuck with me."

"Oh shut up James." She chuckled and smacked his belly, "You still have a long way to go…"

"Ah that's right, I have to touch your boobs."


End file.
